


How Kankri Learned To Stop Lecturing And Love To Dom

by Fox_Salz



Series: A Tough Sort Of Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying Cronus, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Explicit Consent, F/M, Feelings Jams, Femdom, Fingering, Gags, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Kink education, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), POV Multiple, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pampering, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Spanking, Subspace, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Kankri has some misgivings about Porrim and Cronus' relationship and they offer to let him see it in action first hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13! Didn't think I'd continue with this universe but here we go. This is my camp nano story, so maybe an actual update schedule??? 
> 
> There's going to be plenty of kink and sex in this yes, but also it's an exploration of Kankri coming to terms with his sexual desires and getting into a bdsm lifestyle.

Cronus shifted, making Porrim realize she was falling asleep. She forced her eyes open, blinking rapidly. It was difficult to keep them up for more than a split second. Her partner was no better off, eyes shut as he nuzzled his face against her rumble spheres.

 

They had been hanging in the pile for hours now, and at some point they’d started dozing off. She should probably wake Cronus up long enough to get them both to bed. Maybe just another minute. Or two.

 

The next thing Porrim knew she was being startled back awake. Blearily she looked around, but nothing seemed amiss. Cronus mumbled something incomprehensible, words more a whine than anything else, half awake himself now. She pet his hair in apology.

 

A ping from her palmhusk made Porrim realize what had woken her up. She checked around her but couldn’t spot it. Fuck, she could not lose it to the pile again.

 

“Cronus, get up. I need to find my palmhusk.”

 

“Ass,” he slurred, nestling further into her chest.

 

She was about to shake him awake but then she spotted her palmhusk poking out of his back pocket. Ah.

 

“Thank you, baby.”

 

She took it out and flipped it open one handed, the other threading through Cronus’ hair. Kankri was messaging her.

 

\- - cancriformGallimaufry [CG] began pestering graciouslyAudacious [GA] \- -

cancriformGallimaufry: I hate t9 distur6 y9u this late, P9rrim, 6ut we need t9 talk.  
cancriformGallimaufry: Y9u may 6e all ready asleep 6y n9w, I understand. Please message me as s99n as y9u can. 6ut take y9ur time. I w9uldn’t want y9u t9 feel rushed 9n my account.  
graciouslyAudacious: I’m awake Kankri. What’s wro+ng?  
cancriformGallimaufry: I h9pe I didn’t wake y9u. I perhaps sh9uld have messaged y9u at a m9re reas9na6le h9ur, 6ut this has 6een gnawing at my thinkpan since, well, I first learned 9f it.  
graciouslyAudacious: Learned abo+ut what, Kankri?  
cancriformGallimaufry: The exact nature 9f y9ur relati9nship with Cr9nus.  
graciouslyAudacious: What abo+ut o+ur mo+irallegiance is co+ncerning yo+u?  
cancriformGallimaufry: I d9n’t quite kn9w the w9rds f9r it, I must admit. I 9nly kn9w what Cr9nus has t9ld me. He taught me the human term “m9mmy” and explained h9w y9u will act like 9ne for him while he takes 9n the r9le 9f a wiggler.  
graciouslyAudacious: No+t to+ interrupt, Kankri,  
graciouslyAudacious: but ho+w did this co+me up?  
cancriformGallimaufry: He was at my hive a week ag9 and happened t9 refer t9 y9u as m9mmy. Naturally curi9us I asked him and he admitted h9w y9ur relati9onship was...untraditi9nal.  
graciouslyAudacious: He just came right o+ut and explained it to+ yo+u?  
cancriformGallimaufry: Yes. He was a 6it shy at first, 6ut he did his 6est t9 explain it all t9 me.  
graciouslyAudacious: Interesting.  
graciouslyAudacious: Please, co+ntinue.  
cancriformGallimaufry: Well as I said, it’s the nature 9f y9ur m9iralliegiance that has me worried. N9t t9 critique y9u as a person, P9rrim, 6ut I have t9 say it all seems quite pr96lematic from my viewp9int. I’m sure y9u can understand.  
graciouslyAudacious: Ho+nestly, Kanny, I can understand.  
graciouslyAudacious: It reminds yo+u of Befo+rus, do+esn’t it?  
cancriformGallimaufry: P9rrim, are y9u culling Cr9nus?  
graciouslyAudacious: No+.  
graciouslyAudacious: I swear everything in o+ur relationship is co+nsensual, Kankri. We have o+pen co+mmunicatio+n, I check in with Cro+nus to+ make sure he’s fine, we have safewo+rds. If there’s so+mething he’s no+t co+mfo+rtable with we talk about it.  
cancriformGallimaufry: I d9n’t understand h9w he c9uld p9ssible want y9u c9ntr9lling him.  
graciouslyAudacious: It’s difficult to explain. Especially o+ver tro+llian. And it’d be better to+ hear him tell yo+u himself.  
graciouslyAudacious: Why do+n’t yo+u co+me o+ver to+mo+rro+w and see fo+r yo+urself ho+w o+ur relatio+nship wo+rks? We can bo+th sho+w yo+u it’s no+t at all like culling.  
cancriformGallimaufry: I w9uldn’t want t9 intrude.  
graciouslyAudacious: Yo+u are always mo+re than welcome in o+ur hive, Kanny. Let us assuage yo+ur fears.  
cancriformGallimaufry: Well I supp9se I’ll take y9u up 9n that 9ffer. As l9ng as it’s fine 6y 69th of y9u. I w9uldn’t want t9 trigger Cr9nus.  
graciouslyAudacious: I’ll tell him yo+u’re co+ming. He always lo+ves having yo+u o+ver, no+ wo+rries. I do+, to+o+. I’m go+ing to get us bo+th into+ bed. Yo+u sho+uld rest up, to+o+.  
cancriformGallimaufry: A good idea. Sleep well, Porrim.  
graciouslyAudacious: Pleasant dreams, Kankri.

\- - cancriformGallimaufry [CG] stopped pestering graciouslyAudacious [GA] \- -

 

Porrim closed her palmhusk and shook Cronus until he let out a little whine, fins fluttering.

 

“Wake up for a minute, dear.”

 

“Mm, pass.”

 

“We should get to the bed, Cronus. Then you can go back to sleep.”

 

“That takes effort, though.”

 

“A true travesty.” Porrim scratched between his horns. “If you get up I’ll make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

 

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

 

Cronus pushed himself up and out of the pile, then offered his hand to Porrim. With a grateful smile she took it.

 

“Sometimes you’re so easy to convince.”

 

“Vwhat can I say, I’m an easy guy.”

 

He winked; she rolled her eyes.

 

“I will abstain from commenting on that. Kankri messaged me, by the way.”

 

Stretching with an audible pop, Cronus wondered, “Vwhat’s going on with him?”

 

“It seems he’s worried about our relationship. Apparently, you accidentally called me mommy in front of him.”

 

Cronus blanched. He looked like a baby antlerbeast ready to bolt so she papped his cheek, keeping her hand there.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Mommy’s not upset that you told him.”

 

He relaxed, arms going down to his sides and fins settling from where they’d gone up in high alert. There was still a crinkle of worry creasing his brow, though. She stroked his cheek.

 

“I invited Kankri to come over tomorrow and we can assure him everything’s fine. He’s afraid I’m culling you.”

 

“It’s nothing like that.”

 

“I know, baby. Kankri is just being protective of you.” She smiled. “It’s sweet.”

 

“I guess,” Cronus mumbled, looking away from her as violet bloomed across his cheeks. She pressed a kiss to his nose.

 

“Let’s get into bed, baby. We’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

 

He nodded and followed as she took his hand and led him to her bed.

 

—

 

Holy shit. Holy _shit_.

 

When Cronus had woken up he hadn’t remembered what Porrim had said about Kankri at first. It wasn’t until she was making pancakes and wondered out loud if she should make enough for him, too, that it all came flooding back.

 

_Holy shit_.

 

Okay, deep breaths. Cronus wasn’t going to freak out.

 

“Baby, your leg is bouncing so hard it’s rattling the silverware.”

 

“I’m really excited for pancakes.”

 

She didn’t look like she believed him at all. Instead of calling him out, though, she asked, “Want to help me butter these?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He went over to the counter beside her, and as she laid pancakes down he buttered them. They worked in silence for a bit, Cronus lost in his own thoughts and anxiety. It was Porrim who spoke up, nudging him with her elbow.

 

“You good there, chief?”

 

Lips quirking upwards Cronus told her, “Yeah, Porrim, I’m good.”

 

“Nothing on your mind you wanna share?”

 

“Just thrilled to havwe Kankri ovwer and embarrass myself.”

 

Porrim put the last pancake on the plate then took his face in her hands. His fins quirked up automatically.

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Cronus. Kankri just wants to make sure our relationship is consensual and healthy. He’s not going to judge.” Cronus opened his mouth. “Alright, maybe he’ll judge, but that’s not the point. The point is, I’m right here with you, Cronus. It’s all going to be fine. Whether he judges or not, we’ll show Kankri that this is what we both want and there’s nothing to be concerned about.” Porrim leaned over and kissed him softly. “I’m so pale for you, Cronus.”

 

“Pale for you, too.”

 

“Do you feel better now?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered honestly. “Thanks, mommy.”

 

Porrim rubbed their noses together, sending Cronus’ fins aflutter, before shooing him to the table. She served him, cutting his pancakes and feeding him herself. Cronus pressed against her side contentedly.

 

Then there was a knock at the front door and he jumped up. Porrim shooshed him as she rose, stroking his hair. Cronus followed her to the other room.

 

“Good morning,” Kankri greeted when Porrim opened the door. He stood tightly, one hand clutching the opposite arm in front of him. It occurred to Cronus that this was probably mortifying for the guy, maybe even more so than it was for him. “I hope it isn’t too early.”

 

“Not at all, Kanny. Come in.”

 

“Porrim made pancakes,” Cronus added, stepping aside so he could enter.

 

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

 

Porrim linked her arms through both of theirs and lead the way to the kitchen. She sat them next to each other and got a plate out for Kankri. As she served him Cronus picked up his own fork.

 

Damn, now he would have to feed himself.

 

“I vote we get caught up with each other before we get down to the matter at hand,” Porrim suggested, sitting across from them. “Breakfast, pleasantries, then everything else.”

 

“That sounds reasonable,” Kankri agreed.

 

Cronus, more than happy to put this off as long as possible, nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

 

“Great! So, Kankri, tell us about your latest projects.”

 

He launched into the long list of everything he was doing at once. Kankri had always had an eclectic inclination of hobbies, and had really started picking up a lot of different interests when everything had settled down after that battle with Lord English. Cronus couldn’t help grinning; Kankri was really cute when he got all passionate like this, hands gesturing wildly as he talked.

 

Eventually, though, they all finished eating and the real reason for Kankri’s visit couldn’t be ignored any longer.

 

“Alright,” Porrim said as Cronus cleated all the dishes. “Kankri, since you’re the one with concerns, why don’t you start? Voice any fears or questions you may have and we will do our best to reassure you.”

 

“Thank you. I do appreciate your willingness to discuss this. And I hate to intrude on your relationship, like I told you last night, but, frankly, I feel this is something that I just have to understand.”

 

“How exactly did Cronus explain it to you?”

 

“It was in a bit of a rushed manner,” Kankri admitted, “so I’m sure something was lost in translation.”

 

Porrim glanced over a Cronus as he came back to the table, eyebrow quirked. He shrugged. What did they want from him? He had accidentally called his diamond “mommy” in front of his flush crush. There wasn’t any smooth way to recover from that so he’d shot out a quick half assed explanation and got right the fuck out of there before he could embarrass himself further.

 

“I was a little unclear on the term he used, so I went to the humans to ask what a ‘mommy’ was.”

 

“Holy shit, I vwant to die all over again,” Cronus said softly, mouth hanging open.

 

“Roxy told me—”

 

“Double death. Feed me to LE.”

 

Porrim reached across the table and took his hand, thumb rubbing across his knuckles. “Hush, baby.”

 

“Roxy explained that it was a kink, and gave me reading material.”

 

Cronus banged his head on the table. There was no mercy in Paradox Space.

 

“Quite frankly it all seems problematic.”

 

“I can see why you might think that, but first hear us out, Kankri. It’s more than just a kink. It’s something that makes us both feel good, and it helps Cronus a lot.”

 

“How so?”

 

Cronus raised his head, chin propping him up. Both Porrim and Kankri were looking at him expectantly.

 

“It just helps. And it makes me feel good.”

 

“What exactly does this whole mommy thing entail?”

 

“For us it’s not a full time thing, necessarily, but there are rules, and at any time Cronus can initiate our mommy wiggler relationship. I’ll take care of him, baby him, and he makes sure he’s my good little boy. And if he misbehaves, well. I don’t think you want all the details.”

 

“It’s why I’m here, though,” Kankri insisted.

 

“If he misbehaves he gets in trouble and has to be punished.”

 

Cronus banged his head back against the table. Maybe he could fuck off to that nearby forest. If Rufioh, Damara, and Horuss could manage why couldn’t he? Learn to start a camp fire with twigs and the sun, sleep in trees or what the fuck ever. Eat berries. Yeah, that was probably feasible.

 

Oh great, they were still talking.

 

“Everything we have set up, all the rules and rituals, were talked about and agreed by both of us. We have safewords in place and Cronus knows that if anything is too much or he wants to change the perimeters of our relationship he can at any time. Even if he just wants to take a break from the mommy wiggler aspect of it he can.”

 

Cronus glanced over at Kankri. He looked contemplative, but the corner of his mouth was angled downwards just a bit.

 

“So if I understand this right, you expect Cronus to act a certain way, punish him when he doesn’t, and treat him like a wiggler who can’t fend for himself.”

 

“When you put it like that I admit it sounds bad.”

 

“Porrim, it sounds like you’re _culling_ him!”

 

Cronus sat up. “Chief, I’m an adult vwho can’t fend for himself. Fuck, I don’t knowv vwhich berries are edible, and I sure as hell am not sleeping in a tree and getting leavwes in my hair. That’s just disrespectful to my good looks.”

 

Both of them were looking at him incredulously.

 

“Cronus, what are you talking about?” Kankri asked.

 

“Ah, nothing. Ignore that tangent. The point is, Porrim ain’t culling me. This is vwhat I vwant. She’s a great m— _diamond_.”

 

Kankri didn’t look convinced.

 

“I think maybe Kankri would benefit from talking to you alone, Cronus.” She stood up, and his fins wavered unhappily. “This way he can get your view on things, baby. I’ll be right upstairs.” She rounded the table, coming over to Cronus and running her knuckles across his cheek. “Just be honest with Kankri, alright?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

She rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead before disappearing upstairs.

 

Once again Kankri’s waiting eyes were on him. Alright, so the forest was out. He could move to a different town, embrace his gangstersona. Wildcard Hotlips was ready to shine in the seedy parts of Can Town.

 

“Cronus.” Shit, okay, he wasn’t getting out of this.

 

“Hey, Chief.”

 

“Are you really letting yourself be culled of your own free will?”

 

“First off It’s it’s nothing like culling. Second, I swvear I vwant this, Kankri. I vwas the one vwho brought it up to Porrim.”

 

Sure, technically he had tried to trick Porrim into it but Kankri didn’t need to know that part.

 

“If this really is consensual, then I don’t see what you get out of it.”

 

Cronus shrugged. He had an answer—plenty of them, actually, he got a lot out of the setup—but he wasn’t about to admit any of those embarrassing and personal details to Kankri. Of course Kankri wasn’t about to let it rest.

 

“I know I technically have no place questioning what happens in your relationship, Cronus, but we are friends and I want to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

 

Oh goddamn it, there went his bloodpusher clenching. Fuck. Okay. He had to tell him _something_.

 

Silently ordering his fins to stay still, Cronus said, “I am safe and happy. Fuckton happier than I havwe been in a long vwhile, since before vwe played that stupid game.”

 

“And to be happier, you’re engaging in a problematic kink lifestyle that eerily resembles culling?”

 

His fins bristled. Arms crossing tightly Cronus replied, “Yeah, actually. It’s not just about sex. Not that the sex isn’t great. Porrim is _hot_ , and talented. But she’s a lot more than that. She does a lot for me.”

 

Kankri waited a moment, but when Cronus didn’t offer anything else he prompted, “Such as?”

 

Again, he had a slew of answers yet no desire to reveal them. All he said was, “Porrim is a great diamond. She’s perfect. She’s not culling me, Kankri. And like she said, I can always call something off if I vwant.”

 

“In theory maybe. Have you ever tried to?”

 

“I’vwe used my safewvords a couple of times, yeah. She stopped and checked in on me, gavwe me vwhat I needed to calm down. She’s not forcing me to do anything, Kankri. She’s not that kind of person, you knowv that.”

 

Kankri sighed, nodding. “She isn’t like that, no. But I still can’t wrap my mind around things. Why would Porrim want to engage in any of this?”

 

With another shrug Cronus told him, “She vwants to make me feel good, I guess, and take care of me.”

 

Kankri wasn’t frowning necessarily, but he certainly wasn’t smiling. At least he seemed more perplexed than outright judgmental.

 

They called Porrim, and Kankri posed the question to her. She wrapped an arm around Cronus’ shoulders and sat down in his lap. With a smile she told him, “I’m his diamond, Kanny. I enjoy taking care of him.” She scratched at a hornbed; embarrassingly he chirped. “It helps him listen to me, too.”

 

“I can’t say I fully understand any of this. Though if you’re both happy and it is consensual I’m obviously very glad, if wary.”

 

“It might be better if you saw our relationship in action, so to speak,” Porrim suggested. “That way you could see for yourself how it works instead of hearing about it secondhand from us.”

 

A deep red blush spread across Kankri’s cheeks.

 

“I am not watching you have sex!”

 

“That’s not what I meant at all, Kanny. Why don’t you spend a few nights with us and you can see us interact for yourself.”

 

“Well, that does sound reasonable,” Kankri admitted, worrying the corner of his lip between blunt teeth. “I wouldn’t want to impose, though.”

 

“It’s no problem, Kanny. Besides, it’s an excuse to spend more time together. Doesn’t that sound nice, Cronus?”

 

Porrim was between him and the table so he couldn’t bang his head against it again. Instead he made a vague sound of agreement that the other two accepted.

 

“If it’s really not a problem, then I accept. I do appreciate your transparency on this whole situation.”

 

“It’s settled then. I’ll get the guest block ready for you.”

 

Internally Cronus groaned. He was amazed he’d made it through the one conversation—he wasn’t so sure he’d make it through days of Kankri observing their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout them epilogues? Have some completely unrelated porn. This chapter featuring feelings jams and nook fingering.

Kankri really wasn’t sure what to think. He hadn’t known what to expect when coming over to Cronus and Porrim’s hive that morning, but it certainly hadn’t been an invitation to stay for a bit. He was glad, though, for the chance to see himself just how problematic this mommy wiggler business really was. Kankri would hate it if his friends were doing something harmful—or culturally appropriative—without stepping in to help them.

 

After going back hive to pack a few supplies Kankri had returned and spent the day with them. It was mid evening now, and frankly he hadn’t seen much out of the ordinary in regards to how they acted around each other. What he had noticed, however, was Cronus’ increasingly fidgety nature.

 

It started out with him being unable to stay still for longer than a few minutes, increasing in jitteriness as the day went on. Then there was the constant stumbling over his words, accent getting thicker and occasionally aborting words right in the middle of them. It happened most frequently when addressing Porrim.

 

She asked him to set the table for lunch and he replied, “Sure, mo—Porrim.” He’d gone wide eyed and hurried over to the cabinets without another word until Porrim asked him a direct question sometime later.

 

That was just one of many similar incidents. At one point he’d started saying, “Hey, mommy, can I—“ before cutting himself off with a strangled sound. Cronus had looked absolutely mortified and didn’t look at either of them for a good minute.

 

Even if Kankri wasn’t familiar with Cronus’ normal behavior it was easy to see the signs of discomfort and panic.

 

\- - cancriformGallimaufry [CG]  began pestering graciouslyAudacious [GA] \- -

CG: P9rrim, is Cr9nus all right?  
GA: I think he might be feeling a bit shy since yo+u’re here.  
GA: Do+ yo+u mind waiting in the rumpusblo+ck while I get him into+ the pile fo+r a quick feelings jam?  
CG: N9t at all.

\- - cancriformGallimaufry [CG] stopped pestering graciouslyAudacious [GA] \- -

 

Kankri watched as Porrim linked her arm through Cronus’, whispering something against a fin that made them twitch before leading him upstairs.

 

—

 

Porrim sat in the pile first then pulled Cronus into her lap. Relief flooded his face as he settled against her.

 

“How are you doing, baby?” she asked, stroking his hair.

 

“I’m fine. Vwhat about you? You’re the one vwho started this feelings jam.”

 

“Mommy’s a little concerned about you. You’ve been off all day, Cronus. What’s going on?”

 

Cronus made a noncommittal sound, burying his face in her rumbleshperes.

 

“How about I guess what’s going on and you nod if I’m right?”

 

He mumbled, “Sure.”

 

She played with his hair, not minding the product that greased her fingers.

 

“It has something to do with Kankri.” A single quick nod. “I think you’ve wanted to call me mommy all day like you usually would, but you’re embarrassed to do it around Kankri.” This nod was more tentative. “Are you afraid of looking weak in front of your flush crush?”

 

“You didn’t need to highlight my quadrant inclinations, but thanks.”

 

Cronus lifted his head and she planted a kiss on his temple, making his fins do a surprised little flitter.

 

“So you’re shy about Kankri see us be more intimate?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Cronus looked away from her. Porrim cupped his face.

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Cronus, but you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” She rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip. “Kankri is here to see our mommy wiggler relationship, though.”

 

“I knowv. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize, baby.” She kissed his forehead then the tip of his nose. “It’s okay to be shy.” A kiss on his right cheek. “Mommy knows it’s hard to let someone else see this side of you.” His left cheek. “I love you so much, baby, and I’m right here. Mommy knows you can be her good little boy.”

 

She placed a lingering kiss on his lips. His fins fluttered wildly, a deep flush spreading across his face. Porrim traced the seadweller freckles—neon violet photophores—that were popping up with a soft smile. It had been a minute since she’d gotten a chance to see them so she savored the sight.

 

“I think I can do this nowv,” he said, brimming with conviction. Porrim rewarded him with another kiss on the mouth.

 

“Thank you for opening up and being honest with me, baby. You’ve come such a long way from the little brat who never told me the truth.” Porrim chuckled. “Though you can still be an absolute brat.”

 

Cronus grinned, leaning into her touch. He let his eyes fall shut after a moment and a low purr rumbled through him.

 

“Pretty boy.” He chirped. “Do you want mommy to make you feel good, baby? I would very much like to play with your nook if you let me.”

 

Very adamantly he nodded.

 

Porrim readjusted Cronus so his back was against her front, legs spread for her. He lifted his hips so she could push his pants and underwear over his ass, and he got them down the rest of the way to his ankles. As he resettled Porrim wrapped one arm around his waist while her other hand went lower.

 

“You’re such a good boy for letting Kankri see this side of you baby,” she praised, walking her fingers down his thigh. “Mommy’s very proud.”

 

Her fingers reached his nook lips. Gently she traced them, working him up instead of plunging right in. She wanted to take her time. Cronus needed a bit of extra tender attention. Kankri could wait a little longer.

 

He moaned as she dragged a finger across his slit, head falling back against her shoulder and giving her easy access to a fin. Mimicking her hand movements, Porrim licked their shell. Cronus shuddered.

 

“I’m excited for Kankri to see my good little boy. I like having a side of you no one else sees, baby, but I can’t deny that the prospect of showing you off is quite tantalizing.” She laid several featherlight kisses along his fin. “I can’t wait to show Kankri my perfect baby boy.”

 

Finally she dipped a fingertip past his lips and Cronus groaned. She curled her finger with a chuckle.

 

“You’re so wet for me, baby.”

 

“M-mommy,” he stuttered as she went ahead and pressed a second finger in.

 

“Oh my good, needy little boy. If you stay on your best behavior today, and show Kankri how good a little wiggler you are, then mommy will reward you. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

She tightened her hold of his waist as he squirmed, her fingers thrusting in and out of his nook. When he spoke it was strained, the words coming between pants.

 

“Vwhat kind of rewvard?”

 

“Anything you want, baby. Mommy could eat your nook, or ride your bulge. We could play with some toys, too. Does any of that sound good to my little boy?”

 

“Fuck, mommy, _yes_. All of it.”

 

Giggling, Porrim pressed a kiss right below his fins.

 

“We’ll see, baby. First you need to show me how good a boy you can be. And you have to show Kankri, too.”

 

“I vwill, mommy, promise.”

 

Cronus was panting heavier now, eyes clenched shut. He was such a gorgeous sight, and Porrim told him so. He let out a flattered trill.

 

She knew he could take more than two fingers easily, and added a third. He keened as she felt around for an especially sensitive spot, breath hitching when she hit it. Porrim teased the spot until Cronus was begging loudly. Unless Kankri had suddenly been struck as deaf as Meulin she was sure he could hear. That thought alone made her bulge swell in its sheath but she ignored it—right now was all about her diamond.

 

“Come on, Cronus, you’re so close, baby. Mommy wants you to cum for her.”

 

She began to thrust in earnest, relentlessly hitting that spot. Cronus was gasping a litany of _mommy_ and _fuck_ and _please_. Porrim whispered encouragements against his fin, unsure if he was even aware enough to comprehend them.

 

When he finally pailed he went slack against her. Porrim kissed his neck, his jaw, his fin, as she slid her fingers out. She rubbed his hip, his thighs, purring as he came back to his senses.

 

“Fuck,” he panted eloquently. He turned his head to nuzzle against her neck.

 

“Do you feel better, baby?”

 

He chirped in response. Smiling, she kissed one of his horns.

 

“We’ll rest for a minute more, alright Cronus? Then we’ll get you cleaned up and get back to Kankri.”

 

He nodded, eyes closing.

 

She held Cronus, fingers that hadn’t been inside of him threading through his hair idly. After a few moments her palmhusk pinged and she took it out.

 

\- - cancriformGallimaufry [CG] began graciouslyAudacious [GA] \- - 

CG: F9rgive any ign9rance, as I’ve never had a m9irail, 6ut I d9n’t recall feelings jams generally ending in 9rgasms.  
GA: After being dead yo+u should understand that yo+u’ve go+tta live to+ the fullest, Kanny.  
CG: Y9u are inc9rrigible.  
CG: I just want t9 say that when y9u tw9 ann9unced y9u were in the pale quadrant I was the 9nly 9ne unsurprised. Y9u’re perfect f9r each 9ther.  
GA: Kanny that’s so+ sweet.  
CG: Y9u’re 6oth degenerates.  
GA: Thank yo+u ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri questions Porrim's coddling, Cronus suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I apologize for the reference to Little Caesar's mixed with bulges? I should but I won't.
> 
> ALSO warning for this chapter: teeth damage. Like, getting teeth knocked out of you.

“Which dress should I wear?” Porrim asked, staring at her open closet.

 

Stretching, Cronus came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and grasping her bare hips. Pressing a kiss to Porrim’s neck he answered, “Something that showvs off your rumblespheres.”

 

“What a shocking suggestion coming from you,” Porrim deadpanned. She reached up and scratched idly at one of his hornbeds. “Maybe I’ll wear something with violet on it.”

 

His fins fluttered at that. He watched as she took out a pretty jade dress with thin straps. In the front it only fell to mid thigh, while the back brushed the ground. The chest area was a deep violet shade that shimmered in the light like scales.

 

“Fuck yeah, Porrim. You look so hot in that one. I mean, you look hot in anything, or nothing, but this one is phenomenal.”

 

“Such a flatterer.” She turned to press a kiss to his nose. “Were you planning on getting dressed today, Cronus?”

 

“Only for your benefit, so you don’t havwe to spend all day keeping people off my hot and ready bulge.”

 

Cronus grinned as she rubbed her forehead, a mix of disgusted and amused.

 

“That is how you describe a flavor disc, not your bulge.”

 

Cronus put on a faux affronted air. “Lady, are trying to say my bulge isn’t packed with flavwor?” He tossed her a wink. “Need a taste to remind yourself? It’s ready in fivwe minutes.”

 

Porrim snorted and pushed him away. “You’re so gross. Put on pants already.”

 

As they got dressed Cronus commented, “Vwe should get pizza today.”

 

“Absolutely _not_.”

 

When they were finally dressed they walked downstairs together arm in arm. Kankri was already in the kitchen pouring himself coffee. In a rare show his sleeves were pushed up past his elbows and Cronus couldn’t help a moment admiring what seemed almost like a scandalous peek at something forbidden.

 

He loved his diamond with all his heart, he really fucking did. But the worst thing Porrim did in her whole existence was get Kankri to wear that damn sweater.

 

“Ah, there you two are. Good morning. Coffee’s ready.”

 

“Thank you, Kanny.”

 

Porrim went over and poured a cup for Cronus then herself while Kankri stirred in a hell of a lot of sugar and no creamer. Then he slid the sugar towards them as he leaned against the counter, holding his mug between both hands delicately and waiting for it to cool.

 

“What were the plans for today?” he wondered.

 

“Well we need to pick up a few things in town, then I was going to go over to Latula’s for a while, if you boys want to join me. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Vwhat about you, chief?”

 

“I don’t see why not.“

 

“That’s settled then. How about eggs for breakfast? Cronus get them out for me, please.”

 

“You got it, mommy.”

 

Cronus went over to the fridge and took out the egg container, well aware of Kankri’s eyes on him. He passed him on his way back, setting the eggs down on the counter between him and Porrim who rewarded him with a peck on the cheek.

 

After yesterday’s feelings jam Cronus had more freely called her mommy. Every time made it a little less soul crushingly mortifying, until now he was mostly okay saying it around Kankri. It helped that he didn’t comment on it, just always watching Cronus carefully. Which, well, he guessed that was what he was there to do so it made sense. Still fucking awkward.

 

After breakfast, where Cronus hung all over Porrim while she cooked until she smacked his ass playfully and shooed him to the table, they hit up a few different shops. Porrim had mainly been searching for any interesting materials that spoke to her, and ended up getting stuff to make Cronus some outfit she said was a secret, complete with a wink. She even managed to convince Kankri to let her sew him a new summer outfit. That Cronus couldn’t wait to see. In fact he had a few suggestions in mind but he was pretty sure Porrim would shoot him down. Even though, quite frankly, Kankri would make a great pinup model.

 

Latula was outside by herself and her skateboard when they made it over to her hive. Cronus wasn’t heartbroken over that; the less time he and Mituna spent around each other the better it was for everyone.

 

“Hey, Pornstar! Brought your entourage today?”

 

“Don’t mind us,” Cronus spoke up, “vwe’re just eye candy.”

 

“I am no such thing,” Kankri refuted indignantly.

 

“It depends on vwho’s dipping their hand in the candy dish.”

 

The look that got Cronus went straight to his bulge. Kankri was too hot when he was flustered _and_ peeved. Damn, why did he have to have such strong dom energy? Squandered on a celibate guy, too.

 

Cronus put a cap on those thoughts and tried to focus on whatever conversation had been going on without him. Porrim was busy showing off the material she bought. He helped hold out pieces for her while the ones she’d already shown were passed off to Kankri to hold.

 

“I got the perfect material to make your anniversary present for Mituna, too.”

 

“Flannel?”

 

“Yellow and teal,” Porrim confirmed, taking the flannel out. Latula high-fived her.

 

“Porz, you’re the best. We are gonna have the bitchingest matching pajama set.”

 

Cronus and Kankri started putting all the material back in their bags while Porrim and Latula hashed out what style she was going to make them. Cronus was so involved in not dropping any rolls of material that he barely registered the exclaimed _look out!_ behind him. He turned just in time to get nailed in the face by a hundred-and-ten pound dumbass on a skateboard.

 

It knocked him back on his ass, material flying everywhere and a long piece dropping over his face. Pain exploded through his mouth and he could taste blood. Cronus spit it out on the floor as he flailed out of the material. Oh Shit, there was a _fang_ in the blood.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! You’re hurt!” Mituna exclaimed, concern in his voice. “I’m so fucking sorry, shit!”

 

Cronus turned, amazed the guy was actually apologizing to him. He wasn’t.

 

“I’ll make it up to you I swear,” he murmured loudly to the skateboard he was clutching to his chest.

 

Rage surged through Cronus. Ignoring Porrim and Kankri’s words of concern, he lunged forward at Mituna with a growl.

 

“You little piece of shit!”

 

Mituna screamed and waved his skateboard around wildly to try and fend him off. It hit Cronus in the face for a fresh wave of pain. Rage only growing, Cronus snarled and ripped the skateboard out of his grasp.

 

Before he could get his hands on Mituna, Kankri was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back. Trying to, anyway—Cronus was a hell of a lot stronger than him, but his touch instantly started calming him down.

 

“Settle down, Cronus. It was an accident, there’s no reason to hurt Mituna.”

 

“Gratification,” Cronus grumbled even as he obeyed, sitting back on his haunches and rubbing his jaw. Fuck, another one of his fangs was loose. He pushed at it with his tongue, wincing as it twisted in its socket.

 

Porrim knelt in front of him, wiping blood from his face. He drooped his fins pitifully.

 

“Let’s get you hive, Cronus.”

 

As Cronus nodded his tongue pushed forward, snapping the loose fang. A whimper escaped him. Fuck. Pain _and_ looking like a stupid wimp in front of everyone. Cronus wanted to curl up in the dark and compose angsty songs that he would never show anyone like he was six sweeps old again.

 

Attempting to save as much of his already meager dignity as he could, Cronus pushed himself up and dusted himself off. He ignored Porrim and Kankri’s looks of concern as he nodded in goodbye to Latula. Then he flipped Mituna off who mimicked with both hands so Cronus had to do the same, hissing for good measure. Porrim took his arm and pulled him along.

 

—

 

The instant they stepped inside the hive Kankri noticed a change. Cronus dropped his calm and collected act—shoulders and fins sagging, mouth forming a pout, letting out a sad chirr that made Kankri’s pump biscuit clench—while Porrim took his face in her hands and started checking him over.

 

“Mommy, did you see that bullshit?”

 

“I know, baby, but Mituna didn’t mean to hit you.”

 

Cronus held out his hand and spat another fang into his palm.

 

“He knocked out twvo of my teeth!”

 

Porrim and Kankri both gave him an aghast look.

 

“Did you just keep that in your mouth this whole time?”

 

His fins wiggled. “That’s not the point, mommy.”

 

“Right. Come here, baby, and let me take a good look.”

 

She guided him into the kitchen and Kankri followed, watching as Porrim wetted a towel and dabbed at the blood on his face and hands. Then she instructed him to open his mouth. Cronus obeyed without question, opening wide and letting her tilt his head back. She pulled his lips back for a better look at the empty sockets.

 

“Well, at least they were both clean breaks and there’s no pieces still in here. They should grow back in a week, baby.”

 

Voice muffled, he whined something that sounded like, “Hurts.”

 

One of the fangs had been towards the back and Porrim pressed a finger in his mouth to open it up wider.

 

“I know, darling. Mommy will take care of you.”

 

She kissed his forehead then his nose before focusing back in his mouth, her free hand rubbing his hornbeds.

 

“Porrim,” Kankri finally interrupted, “don’t you think you’re coddling him too much?”

 

Cronus turned those wide violet eyes on him and Kankri was struck with the sudden urge to coddle Cronus himself. He beat that scandalous thought back as quick as it had come.

 

“What should I do, Kanny? Not take care of my diamond after he just got two teeth knock out of him?”

 

“Of course you should!” Kankri crossed his arms defensively, looking away from those—quite frankly—palebait eyes. “It’s just the manner you’re doing it in.”

 

“The manner.”

 

“Yes, the manner.”

 

It was astounding, really, how Porrim’s tone could switch from lususly to unamused. She gave him a miffed look but he didn’t back down.

 

“Kankri, do you have a suggestion on how I should be treating Cronus instead? Or do you think maybe you should simply observe since that _is_ why you’re here.”

 

“Obviously you should be helping him, Porrim, I’m not saying otherwise to that. I’m simply wondering if perhaps you’re treating him too much like a grub.”

 

“That’s the point of being his mommy, Kankri.”

 

Kankri started to reply but Cronus made an urgent sound and they both refocused on him. They’d been so caught up talking Porrim had forgotten she’d been holding his mouth open, and now saliva was dribbling down the corners.

 

“Sorry, baby.” She took her fingers out and wiped at his face again. “Do you want to say anything to Kankri on the matter?”

 

“I am in pain and demand to be coddled.”

 

Well, Kankri supposed he couldn’t argue with that.

 

Porrim seemed to realize this, judging by the little smirk she shot his way.

 

“Alright, baby, mommy’s gonna give you some pain medication. You wait with Kanny while I go get it. Kankri, why don’t you take him to the couch, please.”

 

“I will accompany him to the couch, yes. If that’s where he chooses to wait for you.”

 

Porrim turned her head but he still caught the roll of her eyes.

 

She guided Cronus over to him then went to the ablutionblock. Cronus just looked at Kankri expectedly.

 

“Cronus, would you like to go wait on the couch with me?”

 

He nodded, eyes shimmering in a way that made Kankri’s chest tight. Kankri hurried into the other room, Cronus following close behind and sitting beside him.

 

“Is coddling really what you want right now?” Kankri wondered.

 

“My teeth vwere knocked out of my fucking mouth, chief.” Cronus opened wide and leaned forward for emphasis.

 

“That is quite the traumatic experience,” Kankri relented. “You can close your mouth now, Cronus.”

 

He did, a tinge of smugness to his overall pitiful demeanor.

 

Porrim came back, water in one hand and a couple of pills in the other. She stopped in front of Cronus who opened his mouth. She placed the pills on his tongue then held the cup for him as he drunk.

 

Kankri bit his lip to keep from commenting. Cronus could easily hold the glass himself, but he didn’t want to trigger him in such a vulnerable state. Perhaps this one instance of coddling was acceptable.

 

When he was done Porrim set the glass on the coffee table and took a seat, pulling Cronus into her lap. She placed a dozen kisses all over from horns to forehead to nose tip to his fins, all the while Cronus trilling contentedly.

 

“Feeling any better, baby?”

 

Cronus nodded, nuzzling against her chest.

 

“Sweet boy,” she practically whispered, stroking his hair. “Mommy loves you so much, Cronus.”

 

Eyes closing, Cronus sighed and laid a hand on her rumblespheres. Porrim held him tight, kissing the top of his head.

 

It was like they’d forgotten Kankri was there. His fingers picked at the sleeves of his sweater, afraid any other movement might remind them; he didn’t want to break their moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim and Kankri talk rules, and Cronus breaks one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha omg it's been nearly 2 months vwhoops. I have been very busy, but here we are with another chapter. The next one will not take as long I swear.

Cronus had needed a lot of attention since the accident the other day, and Porrim was more than willing to supply it. If Kankri had any more complaints he hadn’t voiced them, thankfully. She caught him watching carefully as she hand fed Cronus or sat him in her lap or generally babied him.

 

Honestly Porrim had been spoiling Cronus. After such a traumatic experience, though, her poor wiggler deserved it. He hadn’t complained about pain much after the first day, but she made sure to give him medication with every meal.

 

“Mommy, can I have some ice cream?”

 

Cronus gave her those round, hopeful barkbeast eyes that were always hard to deny. She didn’t even try.

 

“Of course, baby. Kankri, would you like some, too?”

 

“I’ll get it,” he offered, standing up from the table.

 

“Thank you, Kanny.”

 

“It only makes sense, considering I’m not the one with a seadweller in their lap.”

 

“If I don’t havwe to movwe then I’m not complaining.”

 

Porrim chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He keened.

 

Kankri set a single bowl and spoon in front them before sitting down with his own. Good. She had wondered if he’d be cheeky—more like passive aggressive—and give them two. Porrim took this as a good sign.

 

“Thanks, Kankri,” Cronus said, picking up the spoon and handing it to her.

 

“You’re so impatient, baby,” she teased, scooping up some ice cream and holding it up to his mouth.

 

Cronus just chirped as he took the spoonful into his mouth.

 

“I don’t know how you can stand to have him on your lap for so long without your legs cramping up,” Kankri commented.

 

“Rude, Kanny,” Porrim chastised playfully.

 

Cronus turned to Kankri with a pout. “Are you calling me fat, chief?”

 

“No,” Kankri hurriedly assured. “You’re heavy from muscles, Cronus. Which are very well defined and lovely.”

 

Cronus’ fins fluttered at the compliment, violet dusting over the tips.

 

“He’s right, baby.” Porrim brushed her lips across his jaw. “You’re so handsome.”

 

Cronus trilled, cheeks going an adorable shade of violet.

 

After ice cream the three of them settled on the couch for a movie. Porrim thought that maybe with Kankri there they could outvote a musical but Cronus shot him a pleading look and Kankri caved to whatever he suggested. Damn, he was as weak as her.

 

They settled in, Kankri on one end and Porrim beside him as Cronus stretched out, head in her lap. Shamelessly he purred as Porrim petted and played with his hair.

 

—

 

Cronus had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie yet neither of them switched it to something else, whether because they were secretly invested or on the off chance he woke up Kankri wasn’t sure.

 

Kankri couldn’t resist sneaking glances at his companions. There was an air of contentness about them that he could hardly fathom. It made him feel _something_ , but he wasn’t quite sure _what_.

 

“What’s on your mind, Kanny?”

 

He startled; Kankri hadn’t thought he was being that obvious.

 

“Nothing really.”

 

“You don’t think I actually believe that, do you? Part of you being here is to ask any questions you have, you know. It wouldn’t help much if you just watched and stayed as clueless as when you came.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

Kankri mulled his thoughts over for a moment. Porrim kept her eyes on the screen, not pushing him for which Kankri was grateful.

 

After a moment he told her, “Admittedly a lot is on my mind.”

 

“Take your time, Kankri.”

 

“Cronus looks happy.”

 

That made her finally turn to him. It didn’t seem like she had expected that, blinking as though taken aback, but then she smiled. It crinkled her eyes.

 

“He does, doesn’t he? Genuinely happy, not that cool aloof persona he adopted.” She looked down at Cronus, threading fingers through his hair.

 

“I must admit that since you two became moirails Cronus has seemed better all around. He’s been getting along more with others, and he doesn’t seem as, well, flighty.”

 

“He has been isolating himself less,” Porrim agreed. A finger traced his horn. “It’s been a slow, rough road to get him to open up. I wouldn’t change it, though.”

 

“You really are incredibly pale for him, aren’t you, Porrim?”

 

“With all my bloodpusher, Kankri.”

 

There was such _reverence_ in her voice. Just another thing that Kankri didn’t know how to feel about.

 

“Cronus still has plenty of issues and things to work through,” Porrim continued, looking back up at Kankri, “but he has improved so much.”

 

“It is noticeable I must admit. He’s gotten into far fewer incidents with the others lately. The other day notwithstanding.”

 

“His anger was understandable, but I’m glad you were able to stop Cronus from retaliating against Mituna. Thank you for that, by the way.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’m still a little shocked he actually listened to me.”

 

Porrim just smiled.

 

“I suppose I have to concede that what you’re doing is helping him,” Kankri admitted.

 

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Kankri. Do you have any new thoughts on our unorthodox way of doing things?”

 

He couldn’t tell if that sounded like a challenge or not. Either way he answered carefully.

 

“As I said, he has seemed much happier so the things you do have been working. I’m still...unsure about all this coddling and the thought of you punishing him, however. Not to say there aren’t instances where Cronus deserves a stern reprimand.”

 

Porrim snorted. “More than a few, and something stronger than a reprimand.”

 

A palmhusk furiously pinging broke through their conversation. It was coming from Cronus’ back pocket and Porrim shook him awake.

 

“Baby, someone really wants your attention.”

 

Cronus blinked blearily, looking around. Porrim handed him his palmhusk.

 

“Mm, thanks, mommy.”

 

While he read his messages and Porrim scratched between his horns, Kankri refocused on the movie. It was nearly over.

 

“Hey, Rufioh and Damara vwant me to go hang out vwith them.”

 

“Alright baby. Go have fun. But I want you hive by one.”

 

“Gotcha, mommy. Thanks.” Cronus sat up and pecked her on the cheek. Then he shot off finger guns at Kankri. “Later, chief. You’ll lovwe the ending.”

 

It was a movie about an alien plant that made some human kill others to feed it. Kankri wasn’t so sure it would have an ending that was satisfying for him, but all he said was, “Have a lovely time, Cronus.”

 

—

 

Kankri stayed up with her to wait for Cronus, though she suspected it was more that his sleep habits were trash. A layover from wigglerhood, where he had figured out the only moments he had away from the seemingly omnipotent eyes of his cullers were the late hours of the morning when they were fast asleep.

 

They’d relocated to the kitchen after the movie—Kankri had admitted his shock to actually enjoying it—and Porrim made them tea. She’d scrounged up a quick dinner for them and they’d just talked. For a while their conversation encompassed anything but her and Cronus’ relationship. He told her the different recipes he had gotten from the humans to try and she showed him the designs for Cronus’ new outfit, swearing him to secrecy. Maybe it was wishful thinking but she swore there was a shimmer of _interest_ in his eyes.

 

Eventually one o’clock neared and Kankri wondered, “So what are all the rules, Porrim? Between you and Cronus, I mean.”

 

She took a slow sip of her tea before answering.

 

“There are several, and I think you’ll find them reasonable. One, no instigating any negative interactions. Two, respect people’s boundaries and consent. Three, don’t lie or try to manipulate. Four, when I give him a specific time to come hive he does so. Five, no attempts to cook by himself.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Porrim’s face fell at the memory of Cronus’ last attempt to make her breakfast in bed. A sweet gesture, but the execution was more...fiery.

 

“Cronus is an intelligent troll, and he’s picked up many talents through the sweeps. Cooking, however, is not one of them. So no, he’s not allowed to cook by himself. I like our hive not up in flames.”

 

“Surely he’s not that awful.”

 

Porrim quirked her brow at him. Kankri shook his head.

 

“Amazing.”

 

“It’s a good thing I enjoy cooking, let’s just put it that way.”

 

Porrim glanced at her palmhusk. It was a few minutes after one. She frowned. Usually he cut it close, but since they’d started up the mommy wiggler part of their relationship he hadn’t once missed curfew. He was definitely going to be in trouble, but she figured she could be lenient since he’d been so good lately. He probably just lost track of time. She shot him a warning message expecting a quick reply.

 

Half an hour passed with no word back. She sent him another message but he wasn’t on trollian.

 

“Cronus has broken your fourth rule by quite a bit,” Kankri pointed out unhelpfully.

 

“Yes, Kankri, I see that. Also I’m impressed you remembered the order of them.”

 

Kankri looked like he wanted to say more but he just got the teapot and refilled their cups. While she wondered what he was thinking, she didn’t ask.

 

It was nearly two thirty when the front door opened. Porrim was there in an instant, one hand on her hip as she stared hard at her diamond.

 

“Cronus Ampora.”

 

He winced.

 

“Hey, mommy.”

 

She felt Kankri come up behind her, silent and observing.

 

“You are nearly an hour and a half late, and you didn’t respond to my messages.”

 

Fins twitching Cronus replied, “Yeah, I knowv. Got, uh, caught up. It’s not a big deal, though.”

 

“You broke a rule, Cronus.”

 

Cronus let out a whine but didn’t protest further.

 

“Come on, baby, to the couch.”

 

His eyes darted over to Kankri then back at her, silently pleading.

 

“Kankri’s here to see our relationship in action, Cronus, and part of that is punishments. Which you’ve definitely earned.”

 

“Okay, sure, yeah. But he doesn’t _really_ need to see it, mommy, come on.”

 

“Kankri, there’s a hairbrush in my room, if you’d please bring that to me.”

 

“Oh! Alright,” Kankri agreed, sounding surprised to have been directly included in some way.

 

As he rushed off Porrim rubbed Cronus' upper arm soothingly, watching him carefully.

 

“If you really don’t want Kankri to watch tell me, baby, and he won’t.”

 

“The vwhole point is he sees evwerything, isn’t it?”

 

Porrim moved her hand up to cup the side of his face. Cronus leaned into her touch.

 

“He doesn’t have to see everything if you’re uncomfortable, baby. I’m not going to force this. Remember, you always have a choice, Cronus.”

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, closing his eyes. Porrim rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip and waited. Finally he gave a small nod.

 

“It’s fine. I can handle it.”

 

She kissed his forehead and told him, “Alright, baby, let’s go.”

 

“Right, yeah. But it’s really not a big deal, mommy. I’m not that late. Besides, there were extenuating circumstances.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Cronus looked away from her, not answering.

 

“ _Cronus_ ,” she said, all her authority in the one word. It had an instantaneous effect on him. His head bowed, fins pressing against back submissively, and he let out a petulant trill.

 

Porrim held out her hand and with a pout Cronus took it. Squeezing it, she pulled him into the rumpusblock. Cronus didn’t protest further, not resisting as she led him to the couch. Porrim sat down, pulling him between her legs so she could undo his pants. A whiff of something caught her attention.

 

“Cronus, did you lose track of time because you were high?”

 

“Yeah, and it was powverful stuff, in my defense!” he huffed as she pulled his pants and underwear down.

 

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was a lightweight. Instead she rubbed his bare thigh reminding, “You could have told me you were getting high and might be late, baby. You don’t need permission for that, you just need to let me know.”

 

He looked away from her, not saying anything. Sweeps of dealing with his evasive and sometimes closed off nature meant Porrim knew there was something else that he wasn’t telling her. She took one of his hands, turning it over and bringing it to her lips to kiss first his palm then his wrist.

 

“Over my lap now, baby.”

 

Porrim helped him get situated, his upper body on the couch beside her and ass laid over her leg. She rubbed it in silence for a moment, watching Cronus carefully. He had his chin on the cushion, lips set in a frown and fins still pinned back in submission.

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt before,” Kankri said, startling both of them. As he rounded the couch to hand Porrim the hairbrush Cronus turned from him, tinge of violet spreading across his face. “I don’t suppose you’ll be using this for its intended purpose.”

 

With a wry smile Porrim confirmed, “Not right now, no. Thank you, Kankri.”

 

As he sat down in the armchair Porrim laid the hairbrush beside Cronus where he could plainly see it. He eyed it warily.

 

“You’ve been doing so well lately, Cronus. Mommy’s disappointed.”

 

She gave the first sharp slap and Cronus’ arms circled his face. Porrim placed a steadying hand on the small of his back and kept warming his backside up.

 

“I had hoped that you might behave while Kankri’s here, Cronus, so I could show off my good little wiggler.”

 

He whined, burying his face in the crook of an arm.

 

Porrim started striking his thighs, bringing out a dusting of violet.

 

“Cronus, I want you to tell me and Kankri why you’re being punished.”

 

“Do I havwe to?”

 

Porrim landed a particularly sharp strike to the curve of his ass. “You know the answer to that, baby.”

 

Cronus whined again, but moved his arm so he wouldn’t be muffled. “I stayed out past curfewv and didn’t message you back.”

 

“Thank you, baby.” Porrim stroked his heated skin. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

 

He shook his head, burying it again in his arm.

 

“Alright, baby. Mommy’s going to use the hairbrush now.”

 

She picked it up, not missing his little peek over the top of his arm. Porrim gave a brief scratch between his horns. He glanced up at her shyly and Porrim smiled back.

 

“Mommy has you, baby.”

 

“I knowv.” It was practically a whisper, and Porrim thought maybe he was afraid of Kankri hearing him.

 

Porrim kissed her finger then pressed it to his nose. Smiling, Cronus blushed and ducked his head.

 

She started at his thighs, cracking down with strength. Cronus grunted.

 

“You know mommy will be lenient with curfew if you just talk to me, Cronus. I’m not going to be lenient when you ignore me all night and just stay out.” A vibrant shade of violet bloomed across his thighs. She focused on the very tops, striking up to the curve of his ass and back down. “Mommy’s not happy that you fought your punishment, either.”

 

“But this is different,” Cronus whined, voice strained.

 

“Why, baby? Because Kankri’s here?”

 

She moved up to his ass, picking up speed. Cronus cursed, words muffled against the cushion as he pressed further against the couch.

 

“You knew Kankri was here to see all aspects of our relationship. And one of those aspects is what happens when you’re naughty, Cronus. It’s embarrassing, baby, I know, but you chose to disobey mommy.”

 

A high whine escaped him. He shifted, revealing a tear streaked cheek. Her pump biscuit clenched. She couldn’t dry those tears yet, though.

 

Porrim struck down his ass and thighs with quick, harsh strokes. His breath hitched, shoulders shaking. When she got back down to mid thigh her strikes slowed, leaving the brush against his hot skin a moment after each one on her trek back up. His backside was a vibrant violet.

 

Finally Porrim stopped. Cronus was crying freely and she rubbed his heated skin gently while her other hand threaded through his hair.

 

“Shoosh, baby, your spanking’s over. Mommy’s here, mommy forgives you, baby boy.”

 

It took a few moments for Cronus to start calming down. Porrim whispered soothing words to him, telling him how proud she was he took his whole punishment. Her hand trailed down to pap his face and he nuzzled against her palm.

 

Eventually she coaxed him off her lap, tucking away his wiggly and pulling his pants up for him. Then she patted her lap and he readily curled up on her, resting his head on her chest. Porrim wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to one of his horns, scratching between them.

 

“‘M sorry, mommy.”

 

“I know, sweet boy. Why don’t you tell mommy why you broke the rules?”

 

He shrugged. “Lost track of time because I smoked vwith Damara and Rufioh. “

 

“Anything else you want to tell mommy, Cronus?”

 

He squirmed in her grasp, fins twitching. She papped him again and he settled down.

 

“My mouth hurts,” Cronus admitted miserably. “‘S vwhy I smoked.”

 

“Your teeth, baby?”

 

Cronus nodded, nestling further against her rumblespheres. Porrim massaged his hornbeds.

 

“Why didn’t you let me know you were in pain, baby?”

 

Another shrug.

 

“I hope it’s not because I’m here,” Kankri spoke up.

 

Cronus didn’t respond. He reached up to play with Porrim’s sleeve, not looking anywhere near Kankri.

 

“Oh, baby.” Porrim adjusted him so she could rest her chin between his horns and gaze over at Kankri; she couldn’t quite read his expression. “Mommy needs to know when you’re in pain so I can take care of you. And I don’t think Kankri would want you to suffer just because you’re afraid of looking weak in front of him.”

 

“Sorry, mommy,” Cronus mumbled, voice wavering like he was close to more tears. Porrim shoosh’d him.

 

“I forgive you, baby, and I understand why you didn’t tell us. Don’t you think maybe you should apologize to Kankri, too?”

 

Porrim didn’t even have to prod him further, Cronus turning and saying, “Sorry, Kankri.”

 

“That’s fine, Cronus. Thank you for apologizing.”

 

“There’s my good boy,” Porrim praised, moving him again so she could press her lips to his temple, forehead, cheek. “Mommy is so proud of you.”

 

He chirred.

 

“Does your mouth hurt right now, baby?”

 

“Trust me, I can’t feel anything right nowv except my ass and thighs.”

 

Porrim couldn’t help a small smile, smoothing back his hair.

 

“I’m sure. Mommy’s going to give you some pain medication, then I’m gonna draw you a bath, baby. Then we’ll get you into bed. How’s that sound?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Cronus agreed. He nuzzled against her neck. “I love you, mommy.”

 

“I love you, too, my sweet little wiggler. Mommy has to get up, though, Cronus. I want you to wait here with Kankri while I get everything ready. Can my good boy do that?”

 

Cronus hummed in response. She kissed the top of his head.

 

“Kankri, do you mind staying with him?”

 

Shaking his head Kankri told her, “Not at all.”

 

She patted the spot next to them on the couch and Kankri came over. Then she coaxed Cronus up, switching with him and sitting him close to Kankri. She stroked his cheek.

 

“Kankri’s got you, baby. I won’t be long.”

 

“Okay, mommy.”

 

He turned to kiss her palm. She smiled before starting for the other room.

 

“Cronus, would you like to lay your head in my lap?” Kankri softly offered.

 

She didn’t hear a verbal response from Cronus but she caught shuffling. When she glanced back she saw that he had laid down, head on Kankri’s lap. Porrim smiled and headed for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus is grounded while Kankri is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look what's getting an update again! I love this story so much, I wish I had it on a proper update schedule lol. One day.

Cronus had woken up before Porrim. He laid in her loose grasp, just basking in the comfort she radiated even while asleep. He traced the contours of her body with his eyes, committed them to memory. The desire to run his fingers through the volumes of her hair was strong. He resisted, not wanting to disturb her.

 

He tongued the new, budding fangs in his mouth. Right now it was more discomfort than actual pain, but he vowed to actually voice that when Porrim was awake. Cronus really, _really_ wanted to be a good boy after last night.

 

Fuck, he couldn’t believe Porrim had beat his ass in front of Kankri. Not that he hadn’t deserved it. Cronus just hadn’t thought too hard about the fact Kankri was there to see _all_ aspects of their relationship, including punishments. He’d been trying really hard not to look too much like an incompetent fucking wiggler in front of the guy, but Cronus guessed that was out the door.

 

Fuck, Cronus couldn’t believe Kankri had been so sweet afterwards, either. Cronus had been so emotionally raw he’d actually purred when his head was in the guy’s lap shamelessly. Then later, once Porrim was leading him out of the bath and into bed, Kankri had wished him pleasant dreams with a genuine smile that made his pump biscuit work in overdrive. His fins started fluttering like wild, and just thinking about it had them going again now.

 

Porrim stirred. She cracked her eyes open, mouth twitching upwards as she saw Cronus.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Morning, Porrim.” He nuzzled against her neck, kissing it before pulling back to look at her. “Can I eat your nook?”

 

A lazy, sleepy smile sprawled across her face. Porrim turned onto her back, spreading her legs for Cronus who eagerly settled between them.

 

He dragged his tongue across her slit, grinning at her pleased sigh. As he teased her nook lips Porrim threaded fingers through his hair, touch light and easy.

 

“Someone’s in a mood this morning. Did you have a wet dream?”

 

“It vwas about your rumblespheres. They each had their own set of angel wings.”

 

Porrim laughed, her leg kicking out. “Alright, less talking if that’s what’s going to come out of your mouth.”

 

Snickering, Cronus darted his tongue between her lips. She gasped, which turned into a long groan as she grabbed onto one of his horns.

 

Cronus took his time working her up. He pressed his tongue in far as he could, undulating it like he knew drove her wild. She pushed his head further against her nook and he breathed her in gladly.

 

When he got a good taste of pre-material, her nook really starting to get wet, it spurred him on. Porrim had trimmed two of his claws on either hand last night, and he pushed one in beneath his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Cronus,” she breathed, leg bending up.

 

His free hand ran up the underside of her thigh while he ate her out, tracing the pattern of a diamond. She mimicked him, drawing it out between his horns.

 

He added a second finger, curling down while he thrusted his tongue against the top of her nook. He was rewarded with so many beautiful sounds that were like actual music. Cronus could listen to Porrim’s groans, gasps, chirrs all goddamn day and night.

 

It was easy to tell when she was close—one hand gripped his horn hard while the other tangled with the bedsheet, her back arched, pelvis pushing up against his mouth, nook tightening around him. Cronus added another finger, thrusting it in and out now while his tongue curled around the top. Soon enough his mouth filled with slurry and he swallowed, lapping up as much as he could as Porrim shivered around him.

 

He crawled up her, straddling her hips and mouthing her neck. At some point her bulge had started peeking out and it rubbed against his own nook.

 

“Can I ride your bulge?”

 

“Mm, anything you want, baby. You really know how to wake a lady up.”

 

“It’s a talent.”

 

He reached down and held her bulge steady, holding Porrim’s gaze as he lowered himself on it without pause. He reveled in the pure lust in her eyes. While he gave himself a second to adjust to the girth filling him up, Cronus reached for his own bulge only for Porrim to gently push his hand aside and take it herself.

 

“Let me, Cronus.”

 

“No complaints here.”

 

Her second hand pushed up his thigh to his hip, settling there, while he leaned over and grabbed her rumblespheres. He squeezed them, and in turn Porrim squeezed his bulge before she began to pump it.

 

“Eyes on me, Cronus,” she instructed as he started to close them. They flew back open. “I’ve got you. Let me do the work, baby.”

 

Cronus swallowed, nodded.

 

Porrim bucked up, her bulge thrashing deep inside of him. Cronus whimpered; she _shoosh_ ’d him, hand on his bulge matching her thrusts.

 

It was hard not to let his eyes clench shut, especially as pleasure built up and she brought him close to the edge, but he made himself hold her intense gaze.

 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Cronus. I’m so pale for you.”

 

“Pale for you, too,” he panted.

 

“I want you to pail on my bulge, baby, come on. I know you’re close.” He nodded zealously. “My good, sweet boy. Pail for me, baby.”

 

She gave another hard thrust and he obeyed with a cry, eyes finally squeezing shut. She kept going, praises falling from her lips as her own orgasm hit.

 

Cronus slumped against her, face nuzzling her rumblespheres. Porrim shakily stroked his hair, matching the purr he hadn’t even realized he’d started up.

 

He dozed off a little, that sleep that was just on the cusp between being awake and not, and he thought maybe Porrim did, too. Eventually though, when her bulge slithered out and slurry dribbled down his thighs and onto Porrim’s, they got up and cleaned up.

 

Porrim cupped his neck and kissed him as he kneeled over their bucket, her other hand working him open to release all the slurry. He laid his arms over her shoulders, letting her do most of the work holding him up.

 

Covered in slurry, they hopped into the shower for a quick rinse down and make out session before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Not only had Kankri made coffee again, but omelettes that were nearly ready.

 

“Oh good. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to hurry you two along.”

 

“Sorry, we like taking our time in the morning,” Porrim said, crossing to Kankri and peering over his shoulder.

 

“I would have never guessed.”

 

Porrim stuck out her tongue then set the table while Cronus poured them coffee.

 

“Thanks for breakfast, chief.”

 

“My pleasure. I actually enjoy cooking, and it’s nice to have the opportunity to do it for others.”

 

“I am more than vwilling to taste vwhatever you havwe to offer, Kankri.”

 

Did that come off as a double entendre? Cronus hoped so.

 

Kankri served them all. Cronus’ fins fluttered with the first bite. Damn, Kankri really could cook.

 

“So what’s the schedule for today?” Kankri wondered.

 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Porrim said.

 

“I thought you vwere going out vwith Latula and some of the other girls today?”

 

“I was, baby, but after last night I’m staying here with you instead.”

 

Cronus frowned, fins drooping. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

 

“Don’t look so sad, baby, I don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Kankri spoke up, looking between them. “Why do you have to cancel your plans?”

 

“Because Cronus is grounded,” Porrim explained. “When he breaks curfew he’s grounded for at least the next day. I think he’s going to be very good today so I won’t have to extend that.”

 

Cronus nodded adamantly.

 

“It’s not really a punishment, though,” she continued, “but to watch over Cronus and make sure he’s alright.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.”

 

“I’ll be fine, mommy, you don’t havwe to stay.”

 

Porrim have him a soft smile. “It’s part of being your mommy, baby, and your diamond. You know I don’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, but you’vwe been looking forwvard to this lunch get-together for vweeks.”

 

“I’ll go to the next one, baby.”

 

She papped his cheek but he only felt worse.

 

“Listen, mommy, I swvear I’m fine. Besides, Kankri’s here so I vwon’t be alone.”

 

“I really don’t mind,” Kankri piped up, and Cronus shot him a grateful smile.

 

“Are you both sure?”

 

Cronus nodded steadfastly while Kankri replied, “Of course. It’s not like I can’t call you if anything happens.”

 

Porrim bit her lip with an expression Cronus knew meant she was seriously considering it. He gave her the most hopeful round bark beast eyes he could manage. Finally she agreed, “Alright. I won’t be gone long, anyway. But Cronus, you be sure to tell Kankri if your teeth are bothering you or you don’t feel well, okay? If you drop he has to know so he can call me.”

 

“I vwill, mommy, promise.”

 

Porrim gave him a wide smile that sent warmth flooding through him as she leaned forward and rubbed their noses together.

 

“You’re such a sweet boy, Cronus. Mommy’s very proud of you.”

 

His fins fluttered and Cronus let them.

 

When Porrim left a couple of hours later she kissed Cronus goodbye, starting at his forehead then moving down to kiss his nose then finally his mouth.

 

“Be good for Kankri, baby. Mommy loves you.”

 

“Lovwe you, too, mommy.”

 

“Alright, you two have fun. I should be back before dinner.”

 

“Take your time,” Kankri assured. “We’ll be fine.”

 

After she was gone Kankri offered to make them something to eat and Cronus agreed, keeping him company in the kitchen and handing him ingredients.

 

“I have a question,” Kankri ventured after a bit.

 

“Toss it at me, chief.”

 

“Porrim instructed me to watch to see if you drop, and I must admit, like most of your relationship, I’m clueless. She tried explaining a bit to me before she left, and what to watch out for, but, well. It’s very hard to wrap my mind around. Perhaps your explanation would help.”

 

With an easy shrug Cronus leaned back against the counter and elaborated, “Subdrop. It’s vwhen, in a relationship like ours, after a session, the endorphins sort of vwear off and a lot of negativwe emotions hit. Happens sometimes, especially in more intense sessions like last night.”

 

Kankri frowned and Cronus hurried to assure him.

 

“It’s fine, chief. I mean, it sucks vwhen it happens, but m—Porrim takes care of me. I just gotta be reassured a lot and stuff.”

 

“Please do let me know if that happens, Cronus. And tell me if there’s anything you need, subdrop or no.”

 

Ducking his head, face heating up, Cronus replied, “No vworries, chief. Thanks.”

 

After lunch Cronus excused himself to his room, figuring since he wasn’t going anywhere he might as well keep his fingers nimble. Plopping down on his beanbag, Cronus took the guitar out of his sylladex that he usually kept in there. He strummed a little to get the creative juices flowing.

 

Just as he was getting inspired to play some real chords his palmhusk pinged.

 

\- - tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering coyAmbivalence [CA] \- -

TG: cronus!!!  
CA: Vwhat’s going on, Roxy?  
TG: im goin to totes play a prank on dirk an horuss lol  
TG: wanna b teh brawnz to my brains and the other half of my beauty???  
CA: I’ll havwe to pass, I’m kicking it at hivwe today.  
TG: LOL ur so grounded arent u??  
CA: Fuck  
CA: You didn’t havee to call me out but fine yes I’m grounded.  
TG: aww  
TG: poor crony got in treble lol  
TG: *truble  
TG: *trobubble  
TG: wait I thot I heard janey say porrim was gonna be at the little lunch thing they were having? she skip?  
CA: Nah, Kankri’s over here vwith me so I convwinced her to go  
TG: aww you’re such a sweet little boy  
CA: I fucking hate you Roxy  
TG: ;)  
TG: and wink wonk to getting some alone time with kankersore! let me know if you score, you big lucky lug  
CA: I don’t foresee that happening, but you’ll be third to knowv.  
TG: whos before me?  
CA: My nook and bulge.  
TG: LOL  
TG: good luck tigerfish  
CA: Thanks. Good luck fucking vwith those losers.

\- - tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering coyAmbivalence [CA] \- -

 

Cronus was grinning like a fool. He wasn’t holding out any hope that Kankri would suddenly show an interest in him. Didn’t mean a guy couldn’t fantasize, though.

 

Which is what he did right then. He recalled the soft touch of Kankri’s hand on him last night, the feel of his clothed thighs under his cheek. Kankri had watched Porrim spank him, and Cronus couldn’t help wondering what Kankri’s hand on his ass would feel like instead while Porrim watched. Hotter, definitely, with how he radiated warmth so much more warmth than Porrim.

 

Setting aside his guitar, Cronus spread his legs and pulled his pants down. His bulge wasn’t unsheathed yet, but his nook was already a little slick. He rubbed it across his lips with a thumb, sighing.

 

—

 

After setting the kettle on the stove for some fresh tea, Kankri went upstairs to see if Cronus wanted any. Alright, so maybe it was more of an excuse to check up on him. The thought of Cronus experiencing this “subdrop” was a bit worrisome, after all.

 

Outside the door to Cronus’ block he paused. He could hear muffled sounds. Was Cronus crying? His pump biscuit clenched.

 

It wouldn’t be right to invade his privacy, but Kankri did need to check on him. He was afraid of embarrassing Cronus, though, especially because it was risking him becoming more closed off again. He couldn’t just let Cronus suffer, though. If he was crying. Kankri could be wrong. He hoped so.

 

He resolved to just crack the door open and peek inside. A breach of trust and boundaries, yes, but this was an extenuating circumstance. Besides, he was just going to have a quick glance. And it was his duty, after all, in Porrim’s place.

 

Kankri eased the door open slowly, enough to peek in. Thankfully Cronus was just in view on a beanbag. His head was thrown back, hands— _oh_.

 

Well he was certainly not crying. That was good.

 

Kankri pulled back his face and eased the door closed without alerting Cronus. Though he was quite... _preoccupied_ so Kankri doubted he would have noticed if he hadn’t bothered being quiet.

 

This sweater was suddenly far too hot. He should go downstairs and open a window, and let Cronus...continue on in private.

 

Kankri hurried back to the kitchen, taking the steps two at a time. There was a lovely breeze when he threw a window open and he pushed up his sleeves to enjoy it. He hung out the window for a moment, letting the wind ruffle his curls and closing his eyes, thinking.

 

He decided it was a good thing he hadn’t knocked, saving Cronus from any embarrassment. Also saving him from having to acknowledge what he accidentally saw. Kankri was more than willing to let that never, ever be known.

 

Mortification aside, Kankri was glad Cronus hadn’t been experiencing a subdrop. The thought of Cronus in pain was appalling to him.

 

Except.

 

Kankri shook his head like he was trying to shake that train of thought right out.

 

He did _not_ feel anything during last night’s events. Nothing untoward, anyway, and certainly nothing like lust or the desire to coddle Cronus.

 

Yes, he’d been fascinated by Porrim’s method of handling the situation, and he hadn’t stepped in to stop it. He’d even brought her the hairbrush having a good idea what she wanted it for, a little voice in the back of his thinkpan pointed out. He’d _watched_.

 

But that was why he was there in the first place. To observe the relationship for himself and make sure both of them were happy and everything was consensual. Which, well. It did certainly seem that way.

 

Kankri had been surprised when Cronus was adamant Porrim not miss her get together with some of the others. Usually he was one to soak up any attention he could get, whether positive or negative. It had been obvious, though, that he felt guilty and didn’t want her to have to change her plans on his account. As a whole Cronus seemed much better off than he had been for a while, in the dreambubbles. After they all died he’d become so closed off and aggressive. It had been troublesome. Being revived after the game on this new world, however, when Porrim and he became moirails, had done wonders for him.

 

Kankri couldn’t deny that he had some _feelings_ of a sort for Cronus. Very confusing ones that he didn’t like to dwell on, especially quadranted with Porrim as he was. He certainly wanted to be there for Cronus, whether they were friends or otherwise. He both admired and envied Porrim for all of this, for all she’d done for Cronus. For all she got to do to Cronus.

 

A shrill whistle sliced through those thoughts and Kankri took the kettle off. With a fresh cup of tea he relocated to the table, trying yet failing to focus on something else.

 

Kankri was awash in self loathing. He shouldn't even entertain the notions in the back of his thinkpan, begging to be focused on. To be _acted_ on. Kankri had made a vow of celibacy for a reason. He had problematic desires, so it was easier to deny _all_ sexual desires.

 

Not that it had worked well, especially once he’d started observing Porrim and Cronus’ relationship. Seeing them interact like this had reawakened all those terrible desires Kankri had been trying so hard to dispel from himself. It made his breath hitch, chest clench, to even admit it. He wanted a relationship like theirs.

 

The front door opened, jolting Kankri mentally and physically. He cursed as lukewarm tea he’d forgotten to drink spilled over his hands. As he was blotting it up Porrim came in.

 

“Did I startle you?”

 

“Yes, sorry, I was just deep in thought. How was your lunch?”

 

“Fantastic. Terezi wants you to let her know when you‘re free to get together next. Where’s Cronus?”

 

“His block,” Kankri answered as she came over, setting a few bags on the table. “No worries, there wasn’t a single problem with him.”

 

“That’s good. What about you?”

 

“I’m...fine.”

 

Her eyebrow rose. He glanced away, dropping the moist dish towel.

 

“Kanny, talk to me.”

 

He meant to deny anything was wrong, to say he was perfectly fine. Instead he wondered, “How do you do it, Porrim?”

 

“Do what, exactly?”

 

Kankri made a vague gesture around them that he was sure made no sense.

 

Porrim gently took his arm and guided him to a chair. Then she pulled another one up beside him and sat down herself, their knees brushing together.

 

“What’s going on, Kankri?”

 

“Porrim, I—“ he started, then stopped, floundering with words like a wiggler without the proper language to explain his needs. Which he supposed wasn’t that far off the mark.

 

“Is this about me and Cronus?”

 

“In a way, but not fully. It’s about me. I’m not—I don’t—“

 

Porrim brushed her knuckles across his cheek. “Breathe, Kankri. It’s alright. You know I’m not going to judge anything you tell me.”

 

Kankri took a deep breath, closing his eyes and centering his thoughts. After a moment he looked at her again.

 

“How do you handle being in a relationship like this, exerting all this control over Cronus? _Hurting_ him? Even if he wants it, you want to inflict it. Then on the opposite spectrum, the coddling. Taking care of him in such an encompassing way. How can you _not_ compare yourself to a culler?”

 

She gave him a soft, understanding smile. A smile that said she caught on to what he was really implying. As she talked his face grew hot and he wanted to hide it, but he forced himself to face her and take in everything she said.

 

“I don’t know if I have any easy answer for you, Kankri, except to say that as long as everything is consensual it’s not culling. Any desires like this you have, Kankri, they don’t make you anything like your cullers. You were a literal wiggler in a world that stripped him of autonomy. This here, what Cronus and I have, it’s all consensual. Either one of us has the option to cool off for a bit or call it off completely at any time. We navigate this _together_. Short of actually culling an unwilling partner, nothing you do will make you like them, Kankri.”

 

She laid a gentle yet firm hand on his knee and he squeezed it. He swallowed hard, trying to find words as he mulled hers over. It was difficult, and too much for him to contemplate right then. Porrim waited patiently.

 

Eventually he managed, “Thank you, Porrim. I’m really not sure how I feel about...my desires, but I appreciate this so much.”

 

“It’s understandable. We didn’t come from a world that necessarily approved of this sort of sexual exploration, especially for people like us.”

 

“A jade and a mutant?”

 

With a wry smile Porrim agreed, “Sounds like a cheap sitcom, but exactly. In this new world we have to make a safe environment for this sort of thing for everyone.”

 

“I do appreciate all of this, Porrim. Thank you for listening.”

 

“Well if anyone can understand it’s someone in this sort of relationship already. Is there anything else on your mind?”

 

Kankri shook his head. “I think I have enough to contemplate right now, thank you. Besides, I’m sure Cronus is eager to see his mommy.”

 

Porrim snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy meanwhile got sidetracked by Feferi and they drunk coconut juice out of an actual coconut by the beach for a while. Dirk and Horuss remained undisturbed until Hal set something on fire from spite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have a picnic. Porrim and Cronus don't care about public decency all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, between different fandom events like Drone Season I'm just now getting the time to get this chapter out lol. I hope everyone is still ready for more of these nerds.

“It’s such a gorgeous day,” Porrim commented, staring out the open window. “What do you two say to a picnic lunch?”

 

“Yeah! We should go to the lake,” Cronus agreed.

 

“Mm, yes, I can soak up some sun.” Also she would have a chance to wear her new bikini. “What do you say, Kankri?”

 

“I don’t see why not. I haven’t been on a picnic since the one where Damara accidentally upended a whole pitcher of lemonade on me.”

 

That hadn’t been accidental. Damara and Rufioh had been trying to figure out a way to get his sweater off of him. Cronus had jokingly—question mark—suggested getting him wet and Damara ran with it. He hadn’t been wrong.

 

“Well that’s settled then. Help me figure out a lunch.”

 

The three of them managed to throw a decent picnic together before heading out to the lake. Surprisingly there wasn’t another soul around so they had the place to themselves. Kankri spread out the blanket and they all settled on it.

 

Peace settled over Porrim while they ate and relaxed. She leaned back on her elbows, taking both of her companions in. Kankri was smiling, Cronus was smiling. It was nice. Then Cronus said something that had Kankri laughing—a carefree sound she didn’t hear much from him—and Cronus’ fins flapped, dusting of violet across his face. A few bioluminescent freckles were even showing up.

 

Since their talk yesterday Porrim had been thinking about Kankri’s confession and confliction. A lot of things had started making sense. She was glad to be there and help him come to terms with his desires, glad he had opened up to her at all. Kankri was not the type to actually talk about the things really bothering him. A symptom of spending his whole wigglerhood culled until escaping into a game full of their idiot friends. This was a huge leap for him. Porrim was more than happy to be the safety net below.

 

“I’vwe made an important decision,” Cronus spoke up. They looked at him expectantly. “After vweighing the pros and cons, I’vwe decided to risk the vwater.”

 

“Cronus, you’re a seadweller,” Kankri pointed out while Porrim slapped a hand to her face.

 

“You vain bastard. Your hair isn’t going to be ruined just by getting wet. Besides, you look good with wet hair.”

 

“You’re so good at flattery, Porrim. Does it still count as flattery if it’s true?” Cronus shrugged. “Vwhatevwer, time for a dip.”

 

Cronus hopped up and started pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“Cronus! We are in public,” Kankri admonished.

 

Peeking over his pulled up shirt Cronus glanced around them pointedly. “Pretty sure vwe’re alone here, chief.”

 

Obviously flustered Kankri replied, “Yes, well, that doesn’t change the fact you are not in your hive, and also _I’m_ here.”

 

“Vwhatevwer you say, chief,” he relented, pushing is shirt back down.

 

Smirking, he hopped into the water with a large splash that misted them. When he popped back up he was soaking wet, droplets running down his hair and face. His very thin white shirt was soaked through.

 

“This better, chief?”

 

“You are altogether impossible to handle, Cronus.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Cronus, if you get me wet again I will put a chastity device on you and you won’t pail for a week.”

 

“What about ‘public’ do neither of you understand?”

 

“I’vwe got the ‘lic’ part dowvn just fine.”

 

Porrim snorted; Kankri flushed a bright red.

 

While Cronus swam around, showing off in a way he thought wasn’t obvious but ended up being incredibly obvious—though she didn’t think Kankri caught on, Porrim switched into her bikini right out of her sylladex. When Kankri saw his eyes went hilariously wide.

 

“I’m shocked your rumblespheres don’t fall out of that thing.”

 

“They might if I twist the wrong way, I haven’t tried.”

 

It was far too easy to rile Kankri up. She probably shouldn’t tease him so much but, well, he was adorable and it was fun.

 

There was a whistle and they both turned. Cronus was leaning against the shore with a wide grin.

 

“Looking hot, Porrim. Best rumblespheres around, am I right, Kankri?”

 

Chuckling Porrim said, “Now, now, we shouldn’t compare our friends’ hotness levels, Cronus.”

 

“Yeah, because it’s no contest.”

 

Porrim couldn’t help the smug warmth that washed through her. Grinning, she sprawled out on the blanket.

 

“Well I am going to soak up some sun. You boys have fun.”

 

“Hop in here vwith me, chief. Vwater’s great.”

 

“Cronus, I don’t know how to swim.”

 

“Vwanna learn?”

 

Cronus gave those round, doleful eyes, and Kankri bit his lip. Porrim smiled to herself; no way he could withstand those pretty violets.

 

After a moment Kankri tentatively commented, “Well, I suppose it is a handy skill to have. And it’s never too late to pick up new things.”

 

Cronus let out a cheer, punching the air in victory.

 

“Come on, chief. I’ll havwe you swvimming laps in no time.”

 

Kankri pushed himself up and crossed over to the lake, staring down at the water warily.

 

“That swveater’s just gonna get ruined in the vwater, chief. You should take it off.”

 

Porrim was proud that he didn’t sound _completely_ transparent.

 

“Oh! I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Cronus.”

 

Kankri took it off and Porrim had him throw it at her so she could rest her head on something soft. When he turned back to Cronus she winked. His fins fluttered wildly. She gave him a few more points for not even leering. Obvious enough for Kankri to catch on, anyway.

 

While Porrim fantasized about getting Kankri into clothes that weren’t an absolute travesty, she watched him toe off his shoes and dip a toe into the water delicately as though he was afraid a sea monster would come out and eat him.

 

There was a dirty joke there half formed in the back of her mind and she snickered.

 

“Come on, chief. I swvear I got you.”

 

Cronus held his hands out for Kankri. Kankri eyed it for a moment, obviously considering. He had as many issues as Cronus about appearing weak in front of people, even friends.

 

Finally, after a long moment, Kankri came to a compromise, taking one hand and easing into the water himself. He held unsurely onto land as he bobbed.

 

“Not so bad, right chief?”

 

“It’s certainly—don’t you let go of me, Cronus!”

 

Cronus squeezed his hand, swimming a little closer and putting an arm around his shoulders, eyeing Kankri’s reaction to see if this was allowed. Surprisingly Kankri pushed into his touch, practically glowering at the water.

 

Cronus managed to coax Kankri into letting go of the lakebed eventually and got him started with learning how to float. Kankri didn’t quite take like a quackbeast to water, but he gave a valiant attempt.

 

For a while they swam around while Porrim simply stayed watching. She knew most of their friends would be shocked at how good a teacher Cronus could be, but Porrim wasn’t. The chance to show off something he was good at and get someone to hang on his every word? He was a natural.

 

After a while Porrim couldn’t resist joining them. She slipped into the water while Cronus’ back was to her, all his attention focused on instructing Kankri how to paddle. She crept up behind him, nowhere near as smooth in the water as a seadweller but exceptional for a landdweller.

 

When she was close enough to reach out for him she paused. Then with a squeal she lunged at Cronus, throwing her arms around him. Cronus yelped while Kankri flat out screamed, both flailing about; somehow Cronus didn’t lose hold of Kankri, in fact holding on to him tighter like a grub squeezing a stuffed toy. Porrim laughed, nuzzling against Cronus’ neck and kissing his gills.

 

“That was so satisfying!”

 

With narrowed eyes Kankri said, “You fucking wiggler.”

 

“I knew you vwere there the vwhole time. Just didn’t vwant to ruin your fun. I’m a good diamond like that.”

 

Porrim hummed, nipping at a fin.

 

“Having fun, Kankri?”

 

His response was to slap the water in her direction. Porrim let out a laugh, ducking behind Cronus and reaching around him to splash Kankri back.

 

“Vwhoa nowv, I’m an innocent bystander!”

 

“Guilty by association,” Kankri shot back, slapping the water with both hands and drenching Cronus.

 

Porrim snickered, popping out from behind him to toss water right at Kankri’s face. Cronus got caught in the crossfire, but he was a seadweller so she didn’t feel anything even remotely like guilt.

 

“Terezi’s rubbing off on you, Kanny.”

 

Kankri flailed his hands in the water and Porrim mimicked him until there was nothing but spray in the air.

 

“Alright, no more mister sidelines.”

 

With that Cronus put a hand on either of their heads and dunked them both in the water. He pulled them back up quickly with a satisfied grin.

 

Locking eyes, Porrim and Kankri came to a silent truce. Then as one they lunged at Cronus and held him under. He could have easily shrugged them off, but probably thought it better to just accept his fate.

 

—

 

Hours later, when the sun was setting, they made it back hive. They’d grabbed some takeout on the way and plopped down on the couch to eat it while they watched something. Porrim and Cronus couldn’t compromise on _what_ exactly to watch so somehow they ended up playing a video game—winner got to choose—while Kankri fed them.

 

It meant he sat in the middle with either of them very close on either side of him, but not quite touching. Which was good, Kankri had gotten plenty of physical touching in today. Much more than he usually allowed. It was nice, though, oddly enough. Not completely emotionally exhausting, and only slightly overwhelming. And he had to admit it was amusing to jab a spoon in their faces while they tried to take a bite without taking their eyes off the screen.

 

Finally it came down to the last battle, Porrim and Cronus tied at two-to-two. Kankri wasn’t rooting for either one of them in particular, having much more fun with snide commentary.

 

“Oh dear, your character is nearly dead again, Cronus. That’s not very conductive to winning, unless you’ve changed your goal to losing. Which in that case, I applaud how well you’re doing. At losing.”

 

“You’re really unhelpful, chief.”

 

“Oh good, exactly what I was aiming for.”

 

Cronus’ fins flickered, peeved; Kankri thrusted a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

On screen Porrim’s character body slammed Cronus’. Furiously he pressed a button, holding the controller steady against his knee. Despite his best effort Porrim’s character squeezed his head between her thighs until his head popped off in a spray of pixelated blood. Porrim let out a victory holler, throwing her arms up.

 

“Another win! You know what that means, boys.”

 

“Your grub games are over?”

 

Porrim stuck out her tongue at him before correcting, “Nope. It means we’re watching what I want.”

 

“And just in time to enjoy the last bites of dinner.”

 

They looked down at the nearly empty containers.

 

“Well, we’ll consider it the after dinner movie.”

 

“Vworks for me.”

 

He let them have the last few spoonfuls then took the containers to the garbage. When he returned they were cuddled together, Porrim’s legs thrown over Cronus’ lap and arms wrapped around each other in a very intimate display. The sight made his chest tighten. Kankri sat back down, not close enough to brush against them but surely not sitting as far away as he reasonably should.

 

Porrim settled on some movie that for the new life of him Kankri just couldn’t pay attention to. Try as he might he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over to his companions. They were so... _peaceful_.

 

It hit him that what was tightening his chest was envy. He coveted—what exactly? The sort of trust it took to be so close with someone physically and emotionally? Definitely yes, he had to admit if only to himself. Yet he knew that was only a part of it, wasn’t it? It was them specifically that made it hard for Kankri to focus on himself and not get _close_ to people. Not in any true fashion. Eons of being a ghost, a few sweeps of being alive again, and here Kankri was suddenly allowing himself to realize that maybe he wanted that sort of intimacy.

 

Guilt coiled around his envy. Just like his envy it was a numerous, complicated beast. Kankri might not understand it all, but he certainly knew he shouldn’t be having these sort of notions regarding his friends’ relationship.

 

All the same, Kankri couldn’t— _didn’t_ resist leaning just a little against them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim and Cronus have some fun. Kankri has a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look what's getting another update. Who's ready for a chapter of hard spanking, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, and Cronus in a ring gag?

Porrim’s claws raked down his back and he groaned into her mouth. She didn’t let up, moving down to his ass and squeezing. Cronus bucked up as best he could and she pulled back enough to look at him. She smiled, showing off a fang that gleaned as sharp as her eyes.

 

“Feeling good, baby?”

 

He nodded adamantly, making her chuckle. Porrim took his chin in her hand, stilling him, and brought him in for another soft kiss. When she pulled away again she nipped at his bottom lip.

 

They were on the floor, Cronus on his knees while she straddled his lap. Porrim was still fully clothed; she’d had him undress before tying his arms together, bent on top of each other at the elbow. She hadn’t let him unsheath yet, and his bulge coiled desperately inside him.

 

“Mommy’s thirsty, baby.” Without hesitation Cronus bared his neck for her. “You’re such a good boy. I don’t want to drink from there, though.”

 

Her hand trailed down to his chest, touch light enough to tickle. He squirmed and she smacked his ass.

 

“You’ve got to be still for me, baby. Mommy doesn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Sorry, mommy.”

 

She smiled at him softly before sinking her teeth into his chest. He let out an exclamation, part surprise and part pain. With one hand Porrim papped his cheek while the other snuck down to his nook. She sunk two fingers into him without preamble, no need to go slow since she’d been teasing him for what had to be nearly an hour already. He panted hard, forcing his hips not to buck into her touch.

 

When Porrim lifted her head her tongue flicked out to clean a droplet of violet from her lips. His heart and fins both fluttered. Fresh arousal pooled in his groin. The extra blood loss made his head spin, but he was too focused on pleasure.

 

“Please, please, _please_ fuck me already, mommy.”

 

“Oh Cronus, you know mommy loves hearing you beg. But remember, you need to be quieter than this. Kankri’s downstairs, baby, and he doesn’t need to hear what we’re up to.”

 

He was sure not even Kankri could be that oblivious, but all the same Cronus closed his mouth and tried to stay quiet. Those fingers working inside him made it hard.

 

“Alright, Cronus, I think your little guitar can come out to play now.”

 

Permission probably would have been enough to have him spill out alone, if it wasn’t for the damn plug in the way. He could have wept as she finally pulled it out. Between that, the sudden thrusting of the fingers in his nook, and her other hand suddenly pressing up on the bottom of his bone sheath, his bulge was out in the open in no time. Cronus sighed in relief, tears prickling his eyes.

 

“So eager, baby,” Porrim chuckled, which only turned him on more.

 

Suddenly her fingers pulled out and he whimpered. Porrim papped him again as she stood.

 

“Patience, Cronus. Your nook will be filled proper soon enough—if you keep on being good for me.”

 

“I vwill, mommy,” Cronus hurriedly assured.

 

“Don’t just tell me, show me. Close your eyes.”

 

Cronus did, listening as she moved around the room. A drawer opened, and he thought it might be the one she kept toys in. His bulge twitched as he imagined what she’d bring out now.

 

Porrim came back, and there was a hand tugging on his bulge. He arched into her touch with a groan. There was a sharp slap at his thigh.

 

“Keep still, Cronus. If you move without permission again I’m going to making sitting very uncomfortable for you. Then I might just have to tie you up fully.”

 

“Sorry, mommy.”

 

“You don’t sound very sorry, just desperate,” Porrim mused, slipping something around his bulge and pushing it down to the base.

 

“Can’t I be both?”

 

That earned him another slap. He was proud that he kept from jolting.

 

He did not keep from jerking when Porrim pressed the end of what he realized was a shiver hook into his nook and turned it on without warning.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Breaking two rules at once isn’t showing me how well you can behave, Cronus,” Porrim chuckled low. His fins wiggled, heat crawling across his face.

 

“That vwasn’t fair,” he whined.

 

Stroking his cheek Porrim agreed, “It wasn’t really, no. But I expect better out of my good boy, Cronus. Now I’m going to be lenient, but you’re still going to be punished.”

 

He let out another whine but didn’t protest. Porrim moved him how she wanted, pushing his head down to the floor and raising his ass up in the air. She gave him a quick scratch between the horns that had him sighing before standing and rounding behind him.

 

“You can open your eyes now if you want, baby.”

 

He didn’t, trilling to let her know he understood. She patted the small of his back.

 

She took her hand away, then two seconds later—he counted, anticipation gnawing at him—there was a _whoosh_ and a crack, and then pain erupted across his ass. Fuck, okay, he was getting the belt. He hardly had the chance to register that before it was coming down again.

 

Porrim struck down his ass and thighs then back up again, keeping a steady rhythm with little pause between hits. Every hit jolted the shiver hook, causing its vibrations to intensify throughout his nook. It was hard to keep himself silent, and after a particularly stinging strike to the curve of his ass he didn’t bother. It started with groans and whimpers, then as she kept going a string of curses fell from his lips.

 

“Oh baby,” Porrim sighed, belt stilling and a warm hand rubbing his burning skin, “you’re forgetting to be quiet for me.”

 

“Like to see you be quiet vwhen your ass is being tanned,” Cronus muttered to himself. She gave his ass a warning squeeze.

 

“What was that, baby?”

 

“I’m sorry, mommy. I’ll try to be quieter.”

 

Porrim let go of him only to bring her hand back down in a last sharp smack that made him wince.

 

“I’m going to have to do something about your mouth, Cronus.”

 

“Put your bulge in it?” he guessed hopefully.

 

Porrim laughed as she pulled him back into a sitting position, sore, throbbing ass and thighs pressed against the back of his legs. He waited until her back was turned again before he squirmed, trying to find the least painful part to put pressure on. Which was no easy task; Porrim hadn’t gone easy on him. Lenient his aching ass.

 

She turned around and he instantly stilled, adopting a facade of innocence. Porrim just smiled as she crossed to him, holding up a ring gag.

 

“Open wide, baby.”

 

Cronus obeyed, not resisting as she settled the metal between his teeth then tied the straps around his head. She tugged on it experimentally.

 

“Feels good baby?”

 

Unable to speak now, he nodded. Porrim kisses his forehead, hand stroking his cheek.

 

“Good boy. If you need to stop get my attention, alright? Mommy’s going to untie your arms.”

 

She disappeared behind him, and Cronus sagged as his arms were freed. Porrim rubbed them gently, making sure he had feeling in them, before guiding them to his front.

 

“Play with your bulge, baby.”

 

Cronus never had to be told twice to touch himself. He splayed his fingers out for it to slither between while his other hand gripped the base and started to pump. As Porrim walked around him to watch he gazed up at her. She was grinning, and the approval spurred him on.

 

“Just like that, Cronus. You’re such a good boy. And you’re so pretty with that ring, baby. I should put it on you more often.”

 

Cronus trilled, face heating at the praise.

 

Porrim knelt down in front of him, their knees pressed together. She leaned over, mouthing at his gills, and he shuddered.

 

She grabbed one of his horns, tilting his head and stroking the tip in time to his own strokes on his bulge. Then she pressed a carefully trimmed finger into his nook; she didn’t have to, he liked getting a little scratched up even down there, but ever the good diamond she didn’t want to hurt him. Irreparably, anyway. She went ahead and added two more fingers, making Cronus gasp as best he could with the gag, and thrust up against the shiver hook. It went further in, and in no time he was whimpering, hands on his bulge faltering.

 

“Oh my gorgeous boy,” Porrim sighed against his gills, breath tickling the sensitive slits. “Does it turn you on knowing Kankri’s just downstairs? That if I let you be loud he’d hear me tear you apart and put you back together again?”

 

Fuck, it really did and she knew that. Cronus whined and she chuckled, dragging her tongue across his gills.

 

“Cronus, you can pail at any time, but I’m still going to fuck you either way, whether you’re too overstimulate to function or not.”

 

Fins flaring out in delight at the prospect, Cronus sped up, pumping and squeezing his bulge while she encouraged him. She kept thrusting against the shiver hook, faster and faster until the pleasure built up too much and threw him over the edge. Cronus came hard, slurry coating his fingers and drizzling between his thighs.

 

She placed soft kisses across his jaw, allowing him a moment of recovery. Just a moment, though, and then she was teasing, “You’re so good at making a mess, Cronus. You need to help clean up.”

 

As he made a questioning trill there were suddenly slurry coated fingers in his mouth. Since he couldn’t suck his tongue picked up the slack, lapping at his own genetic material like a cat dying of thirst. He didn’t stop until there wasn’t a drop left, even then going on until Porrim pulled out.

 

“What a good, good boy, Cronus. Mommy’s so proud of you. You’ve certainly made up for being naughty earlier. Did that feel nice, baby?”

 

He nodded, letting out a sated trill. Inside him the shiver hook still buzzed and his thighs and nook both trembled.

 

“Mm, I’m glad. Let’s get you on your back, baby, so mommy has a better angle to get her bulge in you.”

 

Cronus had no complaints there. Ghosting her lips down his neck and across his collarbone, Porrim eased his legs out from under him and he straightened them out. Then she laid him down on his back, mouth going lower to his grubscars. She nipped at one before kissing at his abdomen gills. His bulge was already starting to twitch back to attention. It wasn’t lost on Porrim who started fondling it and making Cronus whine.

 

The sound didn’t deter her. Porrim caressed and squeezed his bulge back to life while her mouth took its time tracing grubscars and gills both. She ordered his hands above his head so all he could do was press claws into his palms, desperately wishing he could touch her.

 

Squirming too much got his thighs slapped. The first two times were more of a warning, but the third time really stung. With all his willpower he concentrated on staying still. He actually managed for a while—and then Porrim bit his hip. He yowled behind the gag, back arching. Slowly Porrim pulled back, _tsk_ ‘ing. Her fingers stoked down his legs as she spoke.

 

“Did you not get the hint, Cronus? Mommy expected you to stay still.” He whined, fins fluttering rapidly. “Hush, baby, you need another reminder to behave, I understand. You’re mind’s just a little fogged from pailing.”

 

Porrim lifted his legs, bending them up and ordering him to keep them there. He nodded, and a second later her hand was coming down across his ass and thighs, reigniting the pain that had been fading.

 

She didn’t go easy; this time instead of a steady pattern she chose a spot and struck it several times in rapid succession, then moved to a spot that was overlapping with the previous. Cronus squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering around the gag. It took all his concentration to keep his trembling legs in place. The shiver hook didn’t help, and between its pulsing and Porrim’s strikes he could feel himself edging towards another orgasm.

 

Porrim seemed to realize this as she told him, “Go on, baby, you can pail again. You have mommy’s permission. Just keep those legs up.”

 

Encouraged, Cronus let the pleasure overtake him again. Porrim spanked him through his orgasm, hand mercilessly firm. It was hard to tell where pleasure began and pain started, and all Cronus could do was lay back and accept it, struggling to keep his legs still.

 

Only after making sure every nerve was on fire did she finally pause. Rubbing his sore skin she said, “All done, baby. I’m so proud of how well you took this punishment. I don’t want to have to punish you again, though.”

 

Cronus nodded, letting out a muffled chirr.

 

She tugged his legs down, spreading them out and massaging them with such care. Cronus sighed, blinking away tears. The shiver hook became a sort of background sensation, only occasionally becoming too much before he readjusted to it.

 

“I’m going to get my bulge in you now, Cronus. You just lay there and look pretty for me.”

 

Cronus could definitely do that last part no problem. First part wasn’t all that hard, either.

 

He watched, bulge flicking with anticipation, as Porrim stood and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. There was hunger in her eyes as she sized him up like a piece of meat seasoned to perfection. His stomach flipped. Fuck that was so hot. _She_ was so hot.

 

Porrim straddled his hips and leaned over, kissing the corner of his mouth. Her bulge circled around his as she moved to his fin, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

 

“Such a good boy, Cronus. Do you want to play with my rumblespheres?”

 

He nodded fast enough he swore he heard his thinkpan rattle around.

 

“Go ahead, baby.”

 

Cronus wasted no time in getting his hands on those beauties. He squeezed testingly, brushed thumbs against her nipples. Porrim rewarded him with a lovely sigh, breath tickling his fin and making it twitch.

 

While he had his fun she untangled their bulges. It took a minute, but finally she managed and took her bulge by the base, leading it to his still ready if overstimulated nook. She didn’t immediately sink all the way in and Cronus was thankful, not realizing until that moment just how sensitive he really was right then. He whimpered as the tip pressed in, slapping against the shiver hook. She shooshed him, starting up a string of praise that made him relax and let her ease in.

 

She bottomed out with a groan, eyelids fluttering. Cronus’ breath hitched, struck by the gorgeous—and so goddamn _hot_ —sight.

 

“Mm, baby, you feel so good. I want to see if I can get you to orgasm again.”

 

Cronus wanted to beg, but all he could do was groan and trill. Porrim encouraged the sounds. She draped herself over him, leaving him just enough room to keep on cupping her rumblespheres as she returned to mouthing his gills.

 

Her bulge, now that it was securely inside him, thrashed with wild abandon. He whimpered, nook tightening and spurring her bulge on.

 

“You can buck, baby. Mommy wants you to chase that pleasure.” He obeyed with a grateful whine, tears pooling in his eyes. “Mmm, yes, Cronus. Just like that. You feel so good, baby. I adore how much you love my bulge, how you shiver and beg for it. _Oh_. Fuck, you feel so good, Cronus. Yes, yes, _yes_. Just like that, baby, keep going.”

 

Cronus did, hardly aware of anything else but the sound of her voice and the familiar building of arousal. He didn’t stop bucking up against her thrashing bulge until another orgasm overtook him, harder than the rest. Spent, all Cronus could do was press his face against Porrim’s neck and let her finish, every single one of his senses intensified and flipped on their head.

 

“Oh, Cronus, mommy’s so proud of you. Such a good boy for me. Such— _fuck_ —such a, a good boy. Fuck, _Cronus_.”

 

She came with a cry, spilling into his nook and going slack on top of him. Both of them laid there panting in the afterglow for a moment, Cronus purring and Porrim matching him. She reached down to finally shut the shiver hook off.

 

Porrim adjusted so she could reach behind his head and unhook the gag. Before he could adjust to moving his jaw again she was kissing him softly.

 

“How do you feel, Cronus?”

 

He chirped, words eluding him.

 

“Let’s get on the platform, sweetheart.”

 

Cronus let her help him up into a sitting position first. Then she took out the bucket, helping him empty his nook while her other hand rubbed the back of his neck gently.

 

She got him tucked into bed, settling in beside him. Instantly Cronus wrapped himself around her and snuggled against her side, head pressed to her rumblespheres. Lazily she ran her fingers through his hair. After a moment she reached over to the nightstand for the glass of water she’d put there before they started and helped him drink.

 

“Damn, should have brought up more water.” She looked down at him in amusement. “You’re not going to let me up to get more, are you?” He shook his head, past the point of words, and hugged her tighter. “Alright, baby. I’m going to message Kankri and have him bring us some water. You just close your eyes and rest.”

 

Cronus trilled, obeying.

 

—

 

graciouslyAudacious [GA] started trolling cancriformGallimaufry [CG]

GA: Kankri, so+rry to+ bo+ther yo+u, but wo+uld yo+u mind bringing so+me water up to+ us? Yo+u can just leave it at the do+o+r and I’ll co+me o+ut and get it.  
CG: N9 pr96lem, P9rrim. D9 y9u tw9 need anything else?  
GA: I wo+uldn’t mind a wet washclo+th, to+o+.  
CG: C9ming right up.  
CG: 9h, and discuss with Cr9nus what y9u’d like me t9 fix f9r dinner, please.  
GA: I’m sure anything yo+u want to+ co+o+k will be mo+re than fine, but I’ll get so+me ideas fro+m Cro+nus. Thank yo+u, Kanny.  
CG: 9f c9urse.

cancriformGallimaufry [CG] stopped trolling graciouslyAudacious [GA]

 

Porrim captchalogued her palmhusk and glanced down at Cronus. Peacefully dozing. She smiled, returning her fingers to his hair. She’d convinced him not to drown it in product that morning, so now it was nice and soft to the touch, only slick with sweat. She took advantage of the rare opportunity to feel every strand between her fingers, grazing her knuckles, fluffy against her palms as she stroked his hair.

 

Cronus sighed in his sleep, pressing even closer to her. He was so precious like this. In the beginning of their relationship it had been downright difficult to get him like this, to get his walls down and see him really relax instead of putting up a front. Even now she still lived for every moment like this, still a sacred commodity. He was so much better all around now but of course wasn’t going to show a spark of genuineness to anyone but her, and possibly Kankri in the right, brief, moment.

 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Kankri called out, “Are you both covered?”

 

Pulling the blanket over the rumblesphere Cronus wasn’t pressed against she replied, “Enough, yes.”

 

“I would have asked if you’re decent, but that’s not an answer that will change in regards to your states of dress,” Kankri teased, coming in.

 

“Cute.”

 

He was carrying a tray that held glasses, a full pitcher of water, the damp washcloth, and a couple of apples. As Porrim roused Cronus he laid it on her lap.

 

“I figured you could use a snack, too.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, Kanny. You could have just left it outside the door, though.”

 

“Nonsense. That would mean you’d have to get up, and disturb Cronus.”

 

“Fuck that,” Cronus agreed, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth then sitting up with a stretch. “Thanks, chief.”

 

As he snagged one of the apples Kankri poured them both water. Grateful, Porrim took a sip that made her realized how thirsty she was. Before she could make sure Cronus drunk, too, Kankri was already pressing the second glass into his empty hand.

 

“Did you make a decision on dinner?”

 

“I don’t knowv, but I’m starvwing,” Cronus said, taking a bite of his apple.

 

“I’ll be sure to make something hearty then,” Kankri chuckled. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Unless you need anything else?”

 

“We’re good, thank you.”

 

Cronus, mouth full, nodded.

 

Porrim watched Kankri leave curiously from over the rim of her glass as she idly rubbed between Cronus’ horns.

 

—

 

Just as he was closing the oven door on the cluckbeast legs he’d popped in, there were footsteps on the stairs. Then while he checked on the boiling potatoes they were in the kitchen, and Kankri turned around.

 

“How’s dinner coming along?”

 

“Oh, just another twenty minutes give or take and it’ll be ready. Did you need something? You could have trolled me and I’d have brought whatever you and Cronus need up to you.”

 

Lip twitching upwards Porrim replied, “You’re certainly spoiling us today.”

 

“Well after a lot of physical exertion one should have the chance to rest and recover,” Kankri waved off, busying himself at the counter. There wasn’t actually anything he needed to do, though, so he pretended to clean a spotless countertop.

 

He heard Porrim come all the way into the kitchen and a chair scrape against the floor. She’d chosen the seat closest to him. She didn’t say anything else and the silence ate at him, for some reason he couldn’t explain heating up his face.

 

“How’s Cronus doing?”

 

“Just fine. He fell back asleep so I came to check up on you. How _are_ you doing, Kankri?”

 

“Well I certainly didn’t get quite as much exercise as you two today, so I’ve plenty of energy.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Kankri loved Porrim, he truly did. But that little sound always prickled the hair on the nape of his neck. It made him defensive. It was a sign that she was starting to realize things that Kankri did not at all want her to realize, and in fact had no right to realize.

 

“Any new thoughts on our relationship?” Porrim wondered.

 

“I think,” Kankri said slowly, deliberately rolling each word around in his mouth and thinkpan both before letting them out into the world, “that you are both very happy and not hurting each other. I mean, in ways you do not wish to be hurt.” She snorted and, smiling, he finally turned around to face her. “I’d question if this was appropriating human culture, but since it is a kink and Cronus is human kin I suppose there’s not really an issue there. Though I must admit it’s humorous that while you both have this alien fetish you only perform it with each other instead of the numerous aliens who are literally your neighbors.”

 

Matching his grin Porrim remarked, “One of these days we’ll wrangle Roxy in for a session.”

 

Kankri snorted. Having no other task to focus on, he sat down beside Porrim. She watched his every move.

 

“You know, it’s been more than a few days since you came here,” she commented.

 

“I suppose it has been. You must be tired of having me around.”

 

“Not at all, Kanny. Cronus and I have both loved having you over. It’s saved me from having to do all the cooking.”

 

Kankri laughed. It was somewhere between amusement and nervousness. Not a very flattering sound, and silently he berated himself for giving too much of himself away.

 

They lapsed into silence, Kankri fiddling with the sleeve ends of his sweater and not quite looking at Porrim, who kept her eyes squarely on him with an expression he couldn’t read. She was the one to break the silence, unsurprisingly, startling Kankri who had started getting lost in thoughts he didn’t want.

 

“Kankri, truth or dare?”

 

Well neither of those were good choices. But after a moment he settled on, “Truth.”

 

“Do you have a crush on Cronus?”

 

“I would never take him from you,” Kankri rushed, whole body growing hot. “Not that I could.”

 

“So it’s a pale crush?”

 

He bit his lip. “I...I’m not quite sure. It vacillates, I think.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Kankri. Feelings are messy and difficult, much more than media would have you think. And there’s nothing wrong with quadrants blurring. It’s much more common than you’d imagine.”

 

“It doesn’t upset you?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

He blinked in surprise. Inspired by her earlier choice he asked, “Truth or dare?”

 

She smiled, answering, “Truth.”

 

“What do you and Cronus feel about me?”

 

“Both of us really like you, Kankri,” she told him easily. He finally looked straight at her, taken aback at the honesty on her face. “We both care about you a lot. Truthfully we wouldn’t mind at all having you join our relationship. Of course, there’s no pressure to. But I did choose truth, and that’s the truth.”

 

Kankri didn’t know what to think or how to respond. Before he could figure something out Porrim spoke again.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” he decided, not sure why. Maybe he’d just had too much truth for one evening.

 

“I’m going to give you a choice.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how the game works.”

 

“There’s no reason we can’t make our own rules, Kankri, to suit our needs,” she replied wryly, and he found he couldn’t refute that. “Either confess your feelings to Cronus, or join us for a session.”

 

“Those are...quite the options.”

 

“The second option is the easy one.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well you’ve already seen me spank him.”

 

“That certainly was a thing that happened and that I witnessed, yes.” He hoped he wasn’t blushing just as he knew he was. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “Alright. I will sit in on you two having sex. I just need you to give me a day or so, please.”

 

“Absolutely no rush,” Porrim assured, looking incredibly delighted. “You take your time and just let us know whenever you’re ready.”

 

“I... Fuck. Alright, sounds like a plan. Porrim?” She hummed questioningly. “Thank you.” Then before she could reply he got up declaring, “Best check on dinner.”

 

He knew her eyes were still on his every movement. Kankri didn’t quite mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love shiver hooks, which I suppose is why I keep putting them in my fics lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus has a bit of a freak out, and Porrim offers to bring him to subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out before I got sidetracked by kinktober.

When Cronus woke up he was almost positive he’d had a dream where Porrim told him Kankri was going to watch them have sex. When Cronus told her about his dream, though, laughing at the absurdity, she informed him it had really happened.

 

Holy fuck.

 

His brain actually shut off for a minute and Porrim had to pap him back to reality.

 

“You alright there, Cronus?”

 

“Cool as a cucumber, Porrim.” He flashed her a smile. “Guess dreams really do come true.”

 

Cronus then proceeded to have a panic attack while trying to seem like he wasn’t.

 

Oddly enough, pretending not to be panicking did not in fact _stop_ him from panicking.

 

Which was stupid! Cronus knew that. Nothing to worry about. Honestly he should be celebrating because Kankri “celibate” VantASS wanted a private show of him and Porrim pailing. Time for his talents to shine.

 

Fuck, he needed to put on a good show. He had to _impress_ Kankri.

 

What if he was off his game and didn’t even please Porrim? Cronus was nothing if not good at disappointing people.

 

Fuck, and he was never good at anything when he was stressed—and if there was anything stressful in life it was this!

 

He didn’t even know _when_ Kankri was going to watch. The uncertainty made it worse. What if Cronus wasn’t ready? What if he couldn’t focus on being good for Porrim while still showing off for Kankri? Cronus wasn’t exactly a multitasker. He had to throw himself into one thing at a time or it all went to shit—and this was the one thing in his entire life, death, and relife he could not let that happen to. He couldn’t risk screwing up the one good thing he ever managed (quadranting with Porrim) while ruining the one chance he had with Kankri. Who’d want a guy who couldn’t even pail properly? Even if the other guy was celibate. It was the principle of the matter.

 

Speaking of Kankri, Cronus managed not to yelp when he saw him. He also managed to look him right in the eyes when they talked. Briefly. A polite glance before his eyes fixed on something that didn’t make his face burn.

 

Fuck, Cronus was pathetic. Pitiable, he hoped. Just on the cusp of being too pathetic to pity, he was sure, but as long as he didn’t cross that line he was fine. Which he easily could if this didn’t go perfectly.

 

Ah, good, his panic just redoubled its potency.

 

“Cronus.”

 

He jumped as a hand ran up his arm, stopping at his shoulder. Porrim rested her chin on the crook of his neck, hair tickling his fin, as she shooshed him. Her other hand rubbed at his hip.

 

“Hey, vwhat’s happening, Porrim?”

 

“Let’s have a feelings jam.”

 

“That’s one option. Let me toss another at you—you jam your bulge in my nook.”

 

“That may be the worst way you’ve ever solicited me for sex, Cronus. I’m actually in awe.”

 

“I like sinking to newv lowvs.”

 

Porrim didn’t say anything to that, silently taking his hand, fingers lacing together, and pulling him along. He followed almost automatically, letting himself be led by her a welcomed second nature.

 

Porrim sat gracefully on the pile first, pulling him gently down on top of her. Her fingers flitted up his horns as she stared straight into his eyes. He wanted to look anywhere else but knew that’d give himself away.

 

“Talk to me. Cronus.”

 

Fins and shoulders both relaxing despite himself he told her, “You’re beautiful.”

 

“I know, but thank you,” Porrim chuckled not unkindly. Her fingers found his hornbeds, really digging in and massaging. “That’s not what I want to hear, though, baby. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

“Mm, right nowv just howv amazing your hands are.”

 

It was hard not to succumb to her touch. Porrim was way too fucking talented. His determination to talk about his personal feelings as little as possible in any given situation was its own force to be reckoned with, though, and he pushed forward to press their lips together. Not his smoothest move, and the kiss itself was sloppy. But, well, better than airing his stupid feelings.

 

Unfortunately his diamond cared about his stupid feelings.

 

Gently tugging him back Porrim asked, “Cronus, you don’t really want to have sex right now, do you?”

 

His eyebrow shot up. “I’m alwvays dowvn, up, and sidewvays at the prospect of pailing.”

 

“I think you’re deflecting.”

 

Cronus tried to think of some innuendo but nothing came. When he didn’t say anything right away Porrim stroked his hair, other hand resting firmly on the small of his back like she was afraid he’d jump out of the pile.

 

“Tell me what’s going on with you, baby, so I can help.”

 

“Vwhy does something havwe to be going on vwith me? Maybe I’m just horny. I don’t havwe to be trying to drowvn out my owvn thoughts or anything.”

 

“Oh Cronus.” She caressed his face and he leaned into her touch. “Are you nervous about Kankri sitting in on is?”

 

He shrugged, defenses starting to come down.

 

“Do you want me to shut your mind off for a little while?” she offered. His fins perked up.

 

“I mean, if you’re offering vwhy deny you the fun?”

 

“That’s not a good enough answer, Cronus. I want to hear you say yes.”

 

Her caught her gaze again, intensely soft and kind. “Yes. Please.”

 

She smiled, kissing his forehead.

 

“Alright, baby. How do you want me to get you to subspace?”

 

They talked it out, Porrim giving options that he said either yes or no to. The only thing he proposed himself was for her to blindfold him. It was easier that way, block out as much of the outside world as he could, helped him focus on just him and her.

 

Everything agreed upon, she had Cronus stand and strip while she shot a quick message to Kankri. When he was naked he stood there waiting for her, waiting for more instructions. Porrim smiled as she climbed off the pile and came over to him. Grasping his hips she pulled him against her, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

 

“If it gets to be too much before you reach subspace use your safeword, Cronus.”

 

He nodded, earning another kiss before Porrim nudged him to the bed. As he settled on his stomach she gathered what she needed. Cronus thought about closing his eyes and cutting his own sight off as soon as possible, but he couldn’t help watching his diamond. She caught his stare and smiled.

 

“Relax, Cronus, I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Fins fluttering he returned the smile, letting his body loosen up.

 

When she came back over there was a blindfold in her hands the same color as his blood decorated with jade diamonds. It was simple cloth, made and designed herself. She tied it around his eyes then placed a kiss between his horns.

 

“Does that feel okay?”

 

“Yeah, ‘sgood.”

 

Porrim straddled his hips and ran her hands across his back, shoulders, arms. Her touch was gentle at first. Slowly she pushed harder, massaging all the tension right out of his body. He gave into the sensations readily, groaning and sighing as she worked. Eventually she moved down to his ass and legs, giving them equal attention.

 

“Are you ready for me to continue, baby?”

 

“Yes, mommy.”

 

“Alright, baby, then lift your hips for me.”

 

Cronus did. He felt her come to the head of the bed, then a moment later a pillow was being slid underneath him. She stroked his hip.

 

“Settle now, Cronus.” He obeyed as she moved her hand to rub along the curve of his ass. “Good boy. Count for me.”

 

With that she gave him a quick smack that hardly qualified as a love tap.

 

“One, mommy.”

 

Her next hit was as unimpressive as the first but gradually they grew in intensity. The tenth strike made his breath hitch and at the fifteenth he had to take a second before counting it out. By the twentieth he was panting, finding it harder and harder to give a prompt response. Porrim waited for him patiently each time. He pressed his forehead against the bed and tried to speak up.

 

After thirty hits her hand returned to caressing his ass and thighs. Cronus caught his breath.

 

“You’re doing so good, Cronus. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Warmth flooded his chest and spread through his body. Fins flicking, he trilled.

 

“Feeling good, baby?”

 

“Mhm. Thank you, mommy.”

 

“Of course, Cronus,” she replied, back to kneading him all over with special attention to the skin she’d warmed up. “My good boy.” She placed a kiss on his upper thigh. “You know I love taking care of you like this.” She moved to his other thigh, kissing it in turn as her hands kept caressing. “You don’t know how much it means that you trust me with so much of yourself, Cronus.”

 

With lingering lips she kissed the small of his back. He shivered.

 

“I’m going to use the paddle next, baby. You don’t have to count. Just lie there and let it all wash over you.”

 

“Is that a pun?”

 

He felt her smile against his skin as she kissed him again.

 

After a few more minutes of gentle touches, Porrim pulled back and then he felt firm wood against his ass. There was no verbal warning before she lifted it and brought it back down with a crack that filled his auditory nodes. Cronus gasped, jerking forward just a bit.

 

She kept the paddle against his skin, and he imagined she was watching him carefully. Cronus forced himself still and controlled his breathing, willing her to continue. He already felt a hell of a lot more relaxed, but he wanted the bliss of subspace.

 

Finally the paddle lifted up again and Cronus let out a breath of relief that hitched when it came back down. This time Porrim only kept the paddle in place for a second before striking again.

 

Like Porrim had instructed, Cronus concentrated on the sensations, the pain blossoming out and igniting pleasure until he couldn’t tell one from the other. He wasn’t sure how long she paddled him for, how many strikes she landed on his ass and thighs, but when her hand stilled again, the paddle resting against his burning skin, Cronus was panting hard as tears prickled the corners of his eyes and soaked into the blindfold.

 

“Cronus, are you alright to continue or do we need to stop?”

 

Who had thought process for words? Not him that was for fucking sure. Besides, a high keen was answer enough, making perfect sense to him.

 

“I’m taking that as a go ahead.”

 

The paddle disappeared and her hands were back, kneading his sore flesh.

 

“You’re doing so good, Cronus. You’re handling so much. Mommy’s so proud of you.”

 

She kept touching and praising him, half of it going over Cronus’ head as he hyper focused on the former. He trilled, arching into her hands and seeking out her warm touch. She wasn’t as hot as someone like Kankri, but still so much more than him. Nearly too much with his senses all rapid firing.

 

Just as he was getting lost in her touch Porrim pulled away again. He whined high and loud, pathetically desperate, fins fluttering wildly. She shooshed him.

 

“Tell me if you can’t handle any more, baby. I don’t have to go any farther. I’m still proud of you no matter what you decide, Cronus.”

 

“‘M fine,” he insisted, desperate mix of a whine and a growl coming out.

 

Porrim squeezed his ass again before her hands were replaced by something thin and smooth. It was there for a fleeting second before she flicked it against his ass and Cronus knew it was the rattan cane. It left a jolt of pain in its wake that was _perfect_. Gleefully Cronus raised his hips into the cane’s path as Porrim brought it down again. It set every nerve on fire. He quickly lost count of the strokes as it all overtook him. Cronus gave in easily to the euphoria spreading through him with each new blossom of pleasure-pain-pleasure. His anxieties and thoughts finally quieted down, replaced with a primal need for the sensation his diamond was supplying. He couldn’t get enough.

 

—

 

Porrim watched her diamond carefully. The tension that he’d been holding himself with had dissipated through their session, until now he was relaxed and desperate for the cane. Euphoric. He was arching up into each stroke, lewd sounds leaving him in droves. His fins were all over the place, flapping wildly as he trilled, pressing down with a whimper, perking up as he was jolted forward from a particularly powerful stroke.

 

She wondered how much more he could take—how much more he _should_ take. His ass and thighs were a deep violet, and the cane was leaving deeper lines. She had started with light and fast strokes, and now she was hitting with just a bit more force. He looked so peaceful it warmed her pump biscuit. Yet at the same time she had to keep an eye on the area she was impacting. The lines of welts from the cane were prominent, but no broken skin.

 

The cane landed on the top of his thighs and he moaned. She landed another stroke just a bit lower and his hips jutted up again. He wanted more and Porrim supplied.

 

She stuck down his thighs as low as she dared, wary of the damage she could easily cause. Cronus was far past the stage of caring about something like that. His hips lifted up and she gently pushed them back down before striking the curve of his ass. He positively keened.

 

She returned to his ass, striking across previous violet welts. Every time he gasped without holding back, a permanent chitter in the back of his throat through it all.

 

Finally porrim made the call, setting the cane aside and running her hands along his skin, reveling how it went from seadweller cool to radiating heat. Her hands were gentle and light across his assaulted flesh and he shivered. Cronus was panting, sagging against the bed.

 

“Cronus, baby, can you tell me how you’re doing?” Porrim gently coaxed.

 

There was no proper answer, just a whimper as he pressed into her touch that could have had nothing to do with the question at all. Definitely time to move into aftercare, then.

 

“You did so good, darling,” she praised, stroking down his thighs back up to his ass. “We’re done now, baby. So proud of you. You look so pretty, Cronus, my good boy.”

 

She continued praising him even though she wasn’t sure how much he was comprehending. Probably none of it, but she didn’t stop. Him understanding wasn’t the point; she was there to anchor him to reality while he rode the high until Cronus came back to her. Like a lighthouse guiding home a ship.

 

She massaged him all over like she had in the beginning, though her touch was much lighter, pushing in with fingertips instead of her whole hands. He chirped contently. Porrim made her way slowly upwards, getting him as pliant and limp as she could, and letting him have a bit of time to just ride the right of subspace.

 

After a while she decided it was enough and rounded back to the head of the bed. There was a flush on his face that was decorated with a splattering of those gorgeous seadweller freckles. Porrim smiled softly as she undid the blindfold.

 

“Oh, Cronus. Pretty boy.” She ruffled his hair and his fins fluttered.

 

She reached into her sylladex and pulled out a bottle of lotion. After pressing a kiss to his forehead she returned to the foot of the bed, squirting some lotion in her hands and warming it up before spreading it across his assaulted skin. He made a little sound and she shooshed him as she worked.

 

When she was done she rounded back to his head, trailing a hand up his spine. He shivered a little; from cold or the touch or endorphins wearing off Porrim wasn’t sure.

 

“Okay, baby, let’s get you in a different position.”

 

He still seemed beyond words, but he put up no resistance as Porrim coaxed him up, sliding onto the bed and pulling him into her arms. Then she got a blanket over him and he happily snuggled against her with a trill. Still smiling down at him, Porrim petted his hair. She kept murmuring to Cronus—words of love and assurance and praise and compliments—as she held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There need to be more fics exploring subspace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri sits in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, an update before the new year! :D
> 
> Have Cronus in a pretty dress.

Kankri had been mulling things over carefully. Truthfully little else had been on his mind for the past several days. Porrim’s dare was at once both terrifying and exhilarating. Embarrassing, yet tantalizing. The main theme of his dreams since she’d brought it up. Which caused Kankri untold amounts of shame, dismay, and admittedly arousal. Several times he’d woken up with a wiggly, nook slick between his thighs. Each time he mentally berated himself and showered long and hard until all physical signs of his disgrace had faded.

 

He’d come to the conclusion that it was time to do this.

 

“I am ready to watch you two have sex,” he announced over the pancakes he’d fixed that morning.

 

Cronus promptly spit out his juice. Porrim patted his back through a coughing fit.

 

“You know just how to start the morning off, Kanny.”

 

“Fuck, Chief, givwe a guy a chance to swvallow before throwving something like that out there.”

 

Porrim snickered. Kankri wasn’t sure at what, exactly, but Cronus blushed.

 

“Not like that, but you knowv, that too.”

 

“Oh, my apologies. I suppose this isn’t exactly breakfast conversation.”

 

“Cronus and I have explicit breakfast conversations all the time,” Porrim assured. “You’re fine.”

 

“Hm. I don’t suppose that should surprise me.”

 

Lips quirking upwards, Porrim flipped him off.

 

“All jokes aside, I am glad you’re ready. We’ll have to discuss everything more—but after pancakes.”

 

“I spit juice all ovwer mine,” Cronus pouted, fins drooping.

 

“Will you even be able to taste it over all that syrup you drowned them in?” Kankri wondered.

 

Cronus looked him dead in the eye as he poured even more syrup onto his plate.

 

“You’re such a brat,” Porrim sighed.

 

After the dishes were cleared and cleaned—a task that fell to Cronus since his was a sticky ocean—they moved to the living room. Kankri sat on one end while they took the other side, sitting a bit closer to him than he imagined was necessary. He voiced no complaints, however. What he did was take note of the way Cronus leaned into and over Porrim to look at him, hand on her upper thigh. Both of them seemed rather eager, he imagined.

 

“Alright,” Porrim began. “Before anything goes down—“

 

“Anyone,” Cronus snickered.

 

“Shoosh, you. As I was saying—and if I’m interrupted again I will gag you, Cronus—we need to discuss what’s going to happen.”

 

“Yes, that sounds reasonable,” Kankri agreed. “I admit I really don’t have any idea what to expect, even though I have already seen you, ah, discipline Cronus.”

 

Without turning to him, Porrim gave Cronus a preemptive pap. Small blush on his face, he stayed silent.

 

“And this will be something completely different. That was a punishment, this will be just us playing. We need to figure out what you’re comfortable watching right now.”

 

Cronus opened his mouth but Porrim continued before he could speak.

 

“Cronus, if you want to say something raise your hand.”

 

Sulking, he did so.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

“Vwhy doesn’t Kankri have to raise his hand to speak?”

 

“Because I know you and I know you’ll interject with innuendo if I don’t curb it now.”

 

“Fair ‘nough.”

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask?” Kankri wondered.

 

“No, chief, I vwanted to ask if there vwas anything you vwanted to see.” He winked, and heat spread across Kankri’s face. “Got any special requests? My kink list is wide and long, just like Porrim’s—“

 

“He gets the picture,” Porrim interjected, papping him again.

 

“I’m just saying, if you’vwe got any fantasies you vwant playing out I’m dowvn for almost anything, chief.”

 

“Cronus, there is a gag in my sylladex.”

 

“I would never want to take away someone’s freedom of speech, but I can see how that may be beneficial in this one certain instance,” Kankri admitted, wishing he could disappear into his sweater.

 

“See, nowv you’re both just ganging up on me.”

 

“Yes, but you enjoy it,” Porrim countered.

 

Grinning, Cronus made a small gesture of agreement.

 

“Moving on,” Porrim said, giving Cronus a pointed look. He mimed zipping his lips. “We do need to discuss what will happen during the session.”

 

“Right. That—yes,” Kankri replied eloquently. “We should do that indeed.”

 

“Let’s start by deciding if you have any hard limits.”

 

“Hard limits?”

 

“As in things you absolutely don’t want to happen.”

 

“Oh. Hm.” Kankri thought a moment. He hadn’t considered what he _didn’t_ want to see. “I, well. I’m not fully sure. I just know I want to see you two...” He trailed off with a frustrated sound. “I’m sorry, I this is far too fucking difficult.”

 

“Take your time, Kanny. It’s understandable, this is all far out of your usual comfort zone.” She reached for his knee, hand hovering above it. “Is this okay?”

 

Tentatively he nodded, and Porrim laid her hand down, gently rubbing.

 

Kankri took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. It proved difficult, but after a few minutes he thought he could at least manage a full, coherent sentence.

 

“While I am unsure of any specific details, I know for certain that I just want to watch you two... _enjoy_ each other.”

 

“Awvwv, that’s swveet. No vworries there, chief. Vwe alwvays enjoy ourselvwes.”

 

Cronus winked and Kankri was half tempted to have Porrim blindfold him, too.

 

“Well, this is a good starting off point,” Porrim decided, squeezing his knee. “How about Cronus and I talk about what we want to do, and you chime in with what you think?”

 

“That sounds reasonable.”

 

Porrim and Cronus took over the conversation—not that that hadn’t been the case, exactly. Not that Kankri was complaining. It was much easier to listen, even if much of what they said went over his head. He readily agreed with whatever they came up with. Sometimes they gave him options to choose between and while that was a bit harrowing, he couldn’t deny the thrill that shot through him with each decision that fell to him.

 

More and more Kankri was looking forward to this, dread and anticipation indistinguishable from each other.

 

—

 

Cronus was buzzing with anticipation. This time it was the good sort, no anxiety in sight. A few days later and he was still riding the confidence high after Porrim got him into subspace. He was feeling ready to show off for Kankri and show his diamond a good fucking time.

 

Yesterday they had hashed out all the details, including a time. Which was tonight. In a little bit, actually. Soon as Porrim got him ready, in fact.

 

They were in Porrim’s block, his eyes firmly shut while she first undressed him then made him wait. After a moment he felt her brush against him again, instructing him to hold his arms up. He obeyed, then [soft] material was being slipped over his head. She spread it out, then something cinched his waist. A moment more of fussing with it and she told him to open his eyes.

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

“Do you like it?” Porrim asked, tilt to her voice belying the fact she already knew he did.

 

He felt her eyes on him as he spun around, caught her smile in the floor length mirror. Cronus was absolutely enraptured by what he saw. She’d made him a dress, fully violet save the jade sash tied at his waist. It was human styled, in the same era as greasers. Its rumpled skirt fell just to his knees.

 

“I fucking lovwe it, Porrim. You’re amazing!”

 

She laughed as he hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and then kissing her with gusto.

 

“I’m so glad you like it, Cronus.” She played with the hair on the back of his neck. “I thought you’d look so good in this style and I was right. You’re absolutely _delectable_.”

 

Cronus beamed. “I really look hot?”

 

“Mm, you have no idea just how hot you look, baby.”

 

“Do you think Kankri vwill like it?”

 

She reached around to squeeze his ass and he pressed up against her.

 

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he lays eyes on you, baby. He’s going to regret that he’s only watching and doesn’t get to touch you, pretty boy.”

 

Cronus’ fins fluttered and he felt a warmth spread across his cheeks.

 

Pressing her mouth to his jaw Porrim said, “I can’t wait to fuck you speechless in this dress, Cronus. I want Kankri to see you _debauched_. I want him imagining his own slurry coating you, his bulge shoved deep in your nook while you tremble around him. I want him imagining what his name would sound like tumbling from your lips while you beg him to let you pail.”

 

Cronus groaned. His bulge was swelling in it sheath already and he begged it not to spill yet.

 

“Are you ready for me to bring Kankri in here, baby?”

 

He trilled eagerly, making Porrim chuckle. She claimed his lips for another quick kiss before stepping back. She raked her eyes over him like he was a piece of meat she was ready to spring on and he let out a thrilled chitter. Porrim made her own appreciative sound before she left Cronus standing there with the order to keep his hands behind his back. He obeyed, anticipation and arousal pooling in his gut as he waited. Each second dragged but _finally_ the door opened.

 

Porrim held it open for Kankri who paused when his eyes landed on Cronus. Cronus winked, rewarded with a faint blush across Kankri’s pretty cheeks.

 

“You can sit on our pile, Kanny.”

 

“Oh, um, alright.”

 

He didn’t move. Lips twitching upwards, Porrim took his arm and led him over to it.

 

“Best seat in the hive,” she promised.

 

“For non participants anywvay.”

 

“Remember, Kankri, if you need to leave at any time there’s no shame in that, we will fully understand.”

 

Cronus almost said he could jump in at any time too, but he was trying to be on his best behavior.

 

“Thank you, Porrim. I’m sure I can handle it.”

 

She hummed. Then, glancing back over at Cronus, asked, “Doesn’t he look so handsome?”

 

“He.” Kankri swallowed. “It is a lovely dress. Quite flattering.”

 

Cronus keened at the praise.

 

With a predatory smirk that made his bulge bang against its sheath, Porrim sauntered over. She ran her fingers down his neck, dipping them past the hemline of his dress.

 

“Hello, baby.”

 

“Hey, mommy.”

 

She kissed him and he opened right up for her, eyes falling shut. While she traced his collarbone with careful claws, her other hand squeezed a hip. Cronus curled his own, wishing she would give him permission to touch her soon. They were barely beginning but already he knew he’d have a hard time until then.

 

“Mm, pretty boy,” Porrim sighed when she pulled away. Suddenly her hand was feeling up his groin through the fabric of his dress, and he let out a gasp that quickly turned into a groan. “Your bulge is still sheathed, baby, I’m shocked.”

 

“Fucking barely, trust me.”

 

She chuckled, a low sound that had his bulge twitching in its confines.

 

“Mommy wants it to come out and say hi to our guest, baby.”

 

Between that decadently vulgar admission and the way she was rubbing him, his bulge finally pushed its way out. It tangled itself up in his skirt as it desperately tried getting to Porrim’s hand. For a moment she watched its frantic antics, stepping aside so Kankri could get a good look himself. Cronus flushed.

 

“So eager, it’s precious.”

 

Finally Porrim grabbed his bulge and Cronus didn’t hold back his groan as she squeezed with just enough force to make it on the side of painful.

 

“Please, mommy.”

 

Nuzzling her face against the side of his neck Porrim asked, “What do you want, baby? Use your words while you have them—before I fuck them out of you.”

 

Cronus whined, fins fluttering wildly. He didn’t know what he was begging for exactly, just that he needed her one way or another.

 

“Mommy asked you a question, sweetheart. Don’t you want to answer me?”

 

“Can I touch you, mommy? Please?”

 

She hummed in contemplation between chaste kisses along his jawline. After a minute—filled with bulge fondling and more teasing with claws—she decided, “Not yet, baby. Now don’t pout. Mommy just wants to play with you a little bit. Then I’ll let you touch me all you want if you just be my good boy.”

 

“I vwill, mommy.”

 

“Mm, yes, I think you will be, Cronus. I know you want to be good for Kankri.”

 

At the mention of his name he shifted, and Cronus looked over at him. His eyes were firmly on them. Well, firmly on the hand groping his still hidden bulge, specifically. Kankri’s mouth was open just a bit and Cronus licked his own lips. It was so hot, having his flush crush watch his moirail paw at him. He wanted to kiss him, to feel those lips all over him like he was feeling Porrim’s now moving up to his fins.

 

Cronus couldn’t wait to see his expression when Kankri saw his bulge for the first time. Would there be a hunger in his eyes? Curiosity, maybe, appreciation. Cronus didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if there was downright revulsion.

 

Suddenly Porrim’s tongue was dragging across the shell of his fins, derailing all thoughts. He shuddered with a moan.

 

“Oh, Cronus. I love the sounds you make. I’m going to make you beg for my bulge, baby.”

 

“Like that’s hard.”

 

“No, not particularly,” Porrim chuckled, nipping at a fin tip. “You are my little bulgeslut. And I love that.”

 

Cronus trilled.

 

Kankri was clutching at the bottom of his sweater. Cronus wondered if he was appalled at her comment, or if it was tantalizing. Maybe he was fantasizing about seeing how much of a bulgeslut Cronus could be. Cronus was more than ready to show him.

 

Porrim let go of his bulge—he only whimpered a little bit, thank you very much—hand rubbing up along his abdomen almost possessively while her other hand moved up to his horns, gripping one tight. Kankri’s eyes followed it, and he met Cronus’ gaze. He couldn’t help tossing the guy another wink, grinning at the deepening blush across his whole face.

 

Porrim yanked his head to the side, giving her better access to his neck. She found a spot she liked and sucked hard until he was keening. Then she bit down.

 

“Fuck!”

 

She papped him, letting up just a bit before lapping at the tender flesh. Cronus sighed. She hadn’t fed from him, just marked him.

 

“Let’s show Kankri your pretty bulge, baby.”

 

He nodded excitedly as she reached for the hem of his dress. Porrim lifted it slowly, and he knew she was watching Kankri as closely as he was. In turn Kankri’s eyes flicked downwards, widening as his bulge peeked out. It pushed the fabric aside, seeking out attention. Porrim made an encouraging, almost proud sound and let it wrap around her wrist. It was slick with pre-material and had soaked the dress, and now it was soaking her.

 

“Isn’t he lovely, Kankri?”

 

He hadn’t expected a reply but surprisingly Kankri nodded and said, voice pretty strained, “Quite, yes.”

 

The two simple words had Cronus trilling again, fins all aflutter.

 

He could feel Porrim’s smirk against his skin as she brushed her lips against his neck. She was stroking his horn now, sending a tingle through his skull and down his spine. His trilling only grew until suddenly there was a tongue tracing his gills and he gasped. Porrim didn’t let up, tongue lapping at the slits as she squeezed his bulge.

 

He dug his claws further into his palms, not caring if he broke skin. It was absolute torture not being allowed to touch her yet. It didn’t help that Kankri was watching so intently; his tongue darted out to lick his lips and Cronus groaned, desperate to touch him, too.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on what his diamond was doing.

 

—

 

Kankri couldn’t tear his eyes away. He should, he really should. In fact he shouldn’t be where he was to begin with. But he was, and all he could do was watch.

 

A voice in the back of his mind whispered that it was a shame that was all he was doing, and Kankri promptly told that voice to fuck right off.

 

Kankri didn’t think he’d ever felt this hot. It enveloped him all over, inside and out, and in places he didn’t want to think of. He could feel the tip of his bulge peeking out of its sheath and he mentally admonished it. These were his _very quadranted_ friends engaging in sexual activities that bordered on problematic. There was nothing to get excited about!

 

Then Cronus was lowering to his knees in front of Porrim, and Kankri’s bulge jumped.

 

His eyes followed Cronus’ hands as he was finally allowed to touch Porrim. He started at her ankles, slowly moving up her tight leather pants, stopping at her thighs and rubbing them. All the while he gazed up at her with eyes so full of adoration it made Kankri’s breath hitch.

 

“Can I _please_ suck your bulge, mommy?”

 

“Only because you asked so nicely, sweetbiscuit.”

 

Eagerly he started unzipping her pants. For a moment Kankri was transfixed by his wiggling fins; adorable came to mind. Gorgeous was another word. That traitorous little voice in the back of his pan supplied ideas of things he could do to those fins.

 

There was no way he wasn’t blushing, and Kankri was mortified. He hoped the others were too involved with each other to notice and stayed that way. His blushing or his quite inappropriate wiggly. Kankri squeezed his legs together, gulping.

 

 _Oh_. It seemed he wasn’t the only one whose bulge was out. Porrim was rather longer than he had ever imagined. Not that he did!

 

Much.

 

Fuck, he was depraved.

 

Cronus’ mouth was on her bulge, kissing along its length. Kankri squeezed his legs tighter, tugging his sweater down.

 

He was paralyzed like an antlerbeast in scuttlebuggy lights, staring at his own brand of certain doom.

 

Cronus had pulled her pants down further, and now his hands gripped her bare thighs as he took her bulge into his mouth. Impressively he got in quite a bit, bobbing his head without gagging. Kankri imagined those sharp fangs of his and had to given him even more credit for not hurting her.

 

“Oh baby, you feel so good. He really is a natural, Kankri.”

 

“It’s certainly good to have a versatile skill set,” he mused, eyes flicking up briefly to meet Porrim’s. She was watching him with a glaze of pleasure across her face, and suddenly he felt even hotter.

 

Kankri didn’t have much of a history watching pailvids, having stumbled headfirst into what he now knew was bdsm and having a panic attack because of how it made him feel, then spent the rest of the day double and triple checking that there was no way his culler could view his browser history and see it. After that he’d only indulged in the occasional printed out fanfiction that he binge read and immediately destroyed, racked with guilt and revulsion at his own arousal at the problematic material. Then they played the game, and Kankri had decided his best course of action was celibacy. It was just sensible, since he couldn’t get rid of his degenerate desires.

 

What he wouldn’t give to be a part of what Cronus and Porrim had.

 

Porrim was still praising him, one hand on a horn as her other rubbed the opposite fin. Cronus was trilling around her bulge. Kankri’s twitched, imagining what that must feel like.

 

He should tear his eyes away, leave them to do this without an audience. Yet he didn’t have the willpower. Kankri was glued to their pile—scandalous on its own—watching Porrim yank Cronus up by the arm and kissing him deep, arm circling his waist right beneath the jade sash and dipping him back.

 

“Mm, baby, you’ve been doing such a good job for me. Do you want me to fill your nook?”

 

“Fuck, _please_.”

 

“And you’re still using your manners. Part of me wants to praise you. The other part is eager to fuck those manners out of you already.” Kankri was afraid he was sweating as bad as a Zahhak. “How do you want mommy to do that, baby?”

 

Cronus leaned in, speaking low into her ear. Kankri caught himself leaning forward curiously and, mentally berating himself, settled back into the pile.

 

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind,” Porrim chuckled, and Cronus snickered along.

 

Kankri got the joke when they sunk to the ground, Porrim behind Cronus and both facing him. Cronus flashed him a grin as she lifted his dress out of the way; it went straight to his nook which Kankri realized was wet. He shifted, new wave of heat slamming into him, and thanked the blackness of his leggings.

 

Porrim pulled him into her lap, her bulge coming up between his thighs to tangle up with his. Kankri admired the two colors that complimented each other so well. He also couldn’t help admiring the violet dribbling down Cronus’ inner thighs, decorating his skin. A few jade trails joined it, the colors just so beautiful and pleasing together; the stray musing of what a bit of red would look like singing with them struck him, and Kankri was absolutely mortified in juxtaposition to his very invested bulge.

 

“Please pail me already, mommy,” Cronus whined.

 

Porrim, who had been nipping along his barred neck, moved up to his jaw. She glanced over at Kankri, smirk like a predator’s.

 

“Doesn’t he sound so lovely when he begs, Kanny?”

 

Kankri let out a choked sound. Face burning, he swallowed hard and tried to form a proper response. It wasn’t easy with both of them just _watching_ him like they were.

 

“Cronus has been such a good boy so far, hasn’t he? Don’t you think I should give him what he wants?”

 

This time Kankri nodded, a little more exuberantly than he probably should have. At least it was a response, and thankfully it had them paying more attention to each other again.

 

Porrim reached between them and pulled their bulges apart. Cronus let out another whine—Kankri’s bulge coiled eagerly at the sound—and she shamelessly papped him. As he nuzzled his cheek against her palm she guided her bulge to his nook. Kankri stopped breathing for a moment as it wiggled past his lips, eyes wide and fixed on the disappearing bulge. God, Kankri could _see_ Cronus’ nook eagerly taking it all in. There was pure bliss on his face. It was beautiful. Cronus looked so _good_ like this, so breathtaking. So _attractive_.

 

Kankri tugged at his sweater again, trying and failing to banish his arousal. The way Cronus was trilling, however, made that impossible.

 

It wasn’t just Cronus, however. Porrim moaned loud and salaciously, and Kankri was sure it was purposefully overdramatic—though that didn’t stop his own nook from clenching.

 

If Kankri was transfixed before it wasn’t nearly like this. He could hardly blink let alone tear his eyes away. He followed her hands as she fondled and groped Cronus, took in his luscious whimpers and pleads and trills. His mouth went dry from how it had fallen open , breath caught in his throat. Insistently his bulge tried to escape. Kankri squeezed his legs together as tightly as possible, hoping it would cut off blood flow to the excitable menace. Part of him wondered why he bothered, when he knew deep down all the safety measures he had in place were slowly crumbling.

 

When he saw them both climax, slurry spilling out onto the floor, legs, dress, Kankri was struck with so many emotions that he couldn’t compartmentalize. Not while sitting there incredibly turned on himself, wishing he had been more than just an observer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have new respect for everyone who does pesterlogs now.


End file.
